Coffee Orders
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Kurt never thought he'd be a barista, and he never thought that in being one he'd make some great friends as well. This little one shot set within the "So No One" verse; takes a look at how Kurt became one, and also how his friendship with the others came about, and just what he has seen and what his reactions were to some of the key moments in the lives of those six people.


_A/N - This is another one shot in the "So No One" universe, and falls after Mikki and Blaine have moved away; as is from the perspective of Kurt._

 _The storyline, which came to me at like 2am in the morning I might add; is as said from Kurt's point of view, and basically how he came to be where he is. It will also divulge into that of his mindset and see what his thoughts were when he first he met all those of the six and some of the others, when they first came into his life and also some other key points from the main story as well._

 _I have to say, normally I don't like writing Kurt. But Kurt in this way, is kind of fun to write; and that is mainly because I have him a little more sarcastic and dry in humor (much how I see Chris act in real life in interviews and such), so it makes him more to me then what I found to be the one dimensional character he became on Glee._

 _In regards to the text within, the writing that is normal; is that that falls after Blaine and Mikki have moved, and the text that is in italics (like this note is) is the past. Hopefully that makes sense, I think it does._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy it; you may see some things written slighly different being from Kurt's perspective, from that of the main story, but there was just some things I really felt I wanted to have his kind of perspective on. So that being said you know what to do at the end of it! Review! Of course you can also fave it as well, but a follow won't get your far as there will not be anymore to it, besides this one very long one shot story (I aimed to make it around 10,000 words but then it just snowballed and it became just over 25,000 words!)._

 _So without further ado here is "Coffee Orders" ENJOY!_

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

It was a usual busy morning at the Beanery, and Kurt couldn't be happier. Even though working in a coffee shop, and let alone owning one; was never his dream when he was younger. He now couldn't see himself being anywhere else, and couldn't help but smile as he handed out the morning coffee orders, and to a lot who not only became his regular and loyal customers, but also friends.

The door opened, and Kurt looked up at the sound of the little bell dinging; and saw Brittany, Puck and Blaine walk inside, the last two still being good to their word to always come in for coffee despite Puck having moved close to two years ago and Blaine, around three months ago.

"We'll get you a coffee, and then you'll be good" said Brittany.

"I'm going to need about five coffees, before I even start to feel like a human being" replied Blaine, as the three of them went over to the counter.

"Hey guys" said Kurt, when he saw the three of them with a smile.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" said Brittany. "Order for me"

Puck nodded and looked at Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" he replied. "The usual for Britts and me. And for Blainers here a double strength"

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine, grabbing some empty cups and marking down the orders on each of them. "Rough night?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, leaning against the counter somewhat, and Puck handed the money for the coffees over to Kurt.

"Do I even want to know why?" asked Kurt, with a semi cheeky smile.

Blaine looked at him. "It was not because of that, believe me"

"Okay" replied Kurt, with a laugh.

"I wish I could say it was that, and that it was entirely because of Mikki" said Blaine. "But no it wasn't. Mason is teething, well Madi is also. But Mas, he had a fever last night, and he didn't want Mikki, nope he wanted me"

"Is he okay?" asked Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "It had lowered this morning, but is still slightly there. And now I'm exhausted since I was up from like one in the morning, till four o'clock with him, trying to settle him and keep him calm"

"Well I will make sure the coffee is triple strength" said Kurt, looking to the girl he had rostered on that morning who was brewing up the coffees and pointing to Blaine, and indicating three with his fingers.

"You should have seen Blaine on the train here from Pelham, it was like night of the living dead" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Thanks man" replied Blaine, looking to his friend. "Thanks"

"Anytime man" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Good morning Kurt" said Brittany, as she joined the other two at the counter.

"Morning Britt" replied Kurt, grabbing two cups that were just made, and holding them out to her and Puck. "Your coffees"

"Could have at least given me mine first" said Blaine. "I'm dying here"

"Oh you're not dying" replied Kurt, grabbing the coffee for Blaine. "You're just a little tired and I'm sure you will survive"

"No, I won't" replied Blaine, taking the cup from Kurt and taking a long sip of it. "That's so good"

Kurt laughed. "Yes and don't you all forget who makes the best coffees, ever"

"We could never forget that Kurtie" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Puck, and looked to the blonde. "We better get going, especially if we aim to get Blaine anywhere near Julliard anytime soon"

Brittany nodded as Blaine took more interest in his coffee then that of his friends talking.

"Coffee good" muttered Blaine.

Puck and Brittany looked at him and laughed, as Kurt grabbed the brewed pot of normal strength coffee and poured one into another cup.

"Here Blaine" said Kurt, holding it out to him.

"What's that?" asked Blaine.

"Another coffee" replied Kurt. "On the house, I think you're going to need it"

"Thank you" said Blaine, taking the second cup. "You're awesome"

"You know I am" replied Kurt, with a laugh.

"Okay, come on Blainey" said Brittany, looking to him. "Work time"

"I have two coffees" said Blaine, looking to her.

"Yes, you're going to be on a caffeine high very soon" said Puck. "I pity your students"

Kurt laughed. "I am not responsible"

"No of course not" replied Brittany with a smile to the barista.

"See you later Kurt" said Puck. "Thanks"

"Bye guys" replied Kurt. "Have a good day"

"I will now" said Blaine. "I have coffee"

Kurt laughed, as the three of them left the coffee shop to head off to their jobs.

He then went over to that of the tables, picking up the used coffee mugs from the morning rush, and couldn't help but smile; because he really did love his job!

 _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Kurt nervously bit his lip, as he headed into the lecturer room that was indicated on that of his timetable.  
Moving to New York City from Culver City, California; was indeed a huge step for him, having never been away from his family for more than a month during the summer when he would go on a camp.  
However he knew that the fast paced never sleeping city of New York was where he wanted to be, and was thrilled when he got accepted into New York University to study an arts degree, since he wanted to learn so much more than that of his one day hopefully chosen career path, the dream to become a fashion designer._

 _Looking around the Psychology lecture room, he walked down the stairs over to where there were a few empty seats and desks._

 _"Anyone sitting in these?" he asked, looking to a blonde girl who was drawing little flowers on a piece of paper in her notebook._

 _"No" she replied, shaking her head. "Go right ahead"_

 _"Thanks" replied Kurt, taking his satchel off his shoulder and taking a seat next to the girl. "I'm Kurt"_

 _The blonde looked at him. "Cynthia, hi"_

 _"Hi" replied Kurt._

 _"So where are you from Kurt?" asked Cynthia._

 _"Umm California" he replied, looking at her._

 _"Ohh me too" said Cynthia, with a smile. "Los Angeles"_

 _"Wow LA" said Kurt. "I'm from Culver City"_

 _"Culver City" said Cynthia. "Never heard of it"_

 _"Most people haven't" replied Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"So what made you want to move from sunny California?" asked Cynthia._

 _"Just always wanted to be in New York" replied Kurt. "It's the city that never sleeps after all"_

 _Cynthia nodded._

 _"What about you, why did you decide on New York?" asked Kurt._

 _"Well my sister Brittany actually did" replied Cynthia. "We're twins, and she got accepted into Julliard for dance, and so even before I knew she got in I made sure to apply for schools here, because we always said that we'd be college roommates, no matter what"_

 _"That's sweet" said Kurt. "So you're a twin, huh?"_

 _Cynthia nodded. "Yep, identical. But I'm the prettier one, or so I always tell Britts"_

 _Kurt laughed. "If you're identical, then I'm sure she is just as pretty as you"_

 _"I think I'm going to like you Kurt" replied Cynthia with a smile._

 _"Yeah, same here with you" said Kurt, with a smile of his own. "And you're going to have to introduce me to Brittany, because you've really got me curious now as to if you are prettier"_

 _Cynthia laughed, and the professor for the class came into the room and went over to the lectern; and the two new friends, listened in on their very first class of the freshman year._

 _A few days after they had struck up a friendship; Cynthia invited Kurt over to hers and Brittany's shared apartment located not far from that of the university._

 _Getting to the address that Cynthia had given him, armed with a small gift of a bamboo plant for the two girls, Kurt went up to the floor indicated and to the apartment number of them, and knocked on the door._

 _A blonde haired girl, dressed in that of what Kurt could only describe as dance gear; opened the door._

 _"Hi, you must be Kurt" she said._

 _Kurt nodded. "And you must be Brittany"_

 _"I am" replied Brittany, with a nod. "Come on in"_

 _"Thanks" replied Kurt, as he walked into the apartment and Brittany closed the door._

 _"Cyns, won't be too long" said Brittany. "She's just taking a shower"_

 _Kurt nodded. "I'm a little early anyway"_

 _"That's okay" replied Brittany._

 _"Oh this is for you and Cynthia" said Kurt, holding out the bamboo plant. "It's meant to bring good luck"_

 _"Thank you that is so sweet, Kurt" said Brittany, taking it from him._

 _"Hey Britts, could you find the delivery menus before Kurt gets here" said Cynthia, coming from the direction of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel._

 _"Actually he's here already" said Brittany, looking to her sister. "And he bought us a good luck bamboo plant"_

 _Cynthia looked at Kurt, and laughed. "Sorry, didn't realise you were here. Otherwise I wouldn't be parading around in just a towel"_

 _"I was early" said Kurt._

 _Cynthia nodded. "I'll just go get dressed and be out"_

 _"I'll find the delivery menu folder" said Brittany, as Cynthia headed back towards her bedroom to get dressed._

 _"Hopefully that wasn't too embarrassing for either of you" said Brittany with a laugh, as she looked on the coffee table for the folder of delivery menus._

 _"No" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "Not that way inclined anyway"_

 _Brittany looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm gay" replied Kurt._

 _"Oh you're a dolphin" said Brittany._

 _"A dolphin?" asked Kurt, looking at her unsure._

 _Brittany nodded as she found the folder. "Dolphins are gay sharks"_

 _"Okay" replied Kurt, with a chuckle and as Cynthia came out from the direction of the bedrooms, this time actually dressed in clothes._

 _"Really Britts, gay sharks" she said, with a laugh._

 _Brittany looked at her sister and nodded, and Cynthia laughed some more._

 _"You'll have to excuse Britts" said Cynthia. "She's definitely the kooky one of us"_

 _"That's quite okay" said Kurt. "It's sweet"_

 _"See" said Brittany, looking to her sister. "So you knew Kurt was gay?"_

 _Cynthia nodded. "Considering we both said the same guy was cute, yeah. It was kind of a dead giveaway"_

 _"Well I think it's cool" said Brittany. "I've always wanted a gay friend"_

 _Kurt laughed. "Well looks like you have one now"_

 _"Yeah, so what do you want to order?" asked Brittany._

 _"I will leave that up to you lovely ladies" said Kurt. "I'm sure you know what is good in that folder you have there"_

 _"Oh we do" said Cynthia, with a laugh; and the three of them ordered in some food to be delivered and got to know one another better._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Throughout college, Kurt found himself becoming close friends with both Brittany and Cynthia; and even during that time managed to find a guy by the name of Adam Crawford to date, who hailed from England._

 _Unlike Brittany and Cynthia though, he stayed in the New York University dorms throughout his college education, finding it much more affordable. However the need for a job was still there, so he did a quick course for being a barista, and found work at a nearby Starbucks._

 _When the time came for college to end, and heading out in the real world; Kurt quickly landed an intern job at Giamba, where they loved the sketches that he had done and the detail that he had put into them._

 _Moving into that of an apartment on his own, since Brittany and Cynthia were still living together and had no spare room; and having broken up with Adam a fair while before; meant that between interning and also getting use to the real world, he had to find a job._

 _Since the Starbucks that he worked at during college, was a quite a distant from where he was now living; Kurt found another barista/waitperson job at a coffee shop not too far from his apartment, called the Beanery._

 _The owner, David Martinez, who originally came from Columbia; was a great employer to work for and was always willing to let Kurt take off anytime he needed, whilst still making sure that no matter what he had enough money to pay his rent and other bills, regardless of the hours per week being met._

 _After one particularly stressful day interning, where one of the other paid designers belittled one of his drawings, Kurt headed to the coffee shop for his afternoon/evening shift._

 _Being that it was a Friday, and that meant a lot of after work people and just the typical want to hang out because it's the weekend crowd, he felt himself smile; because even if he didn't feel particularly great that afternoon, soon being around familiar faces and in a comforting place would._

 _He opened the door and walked into the coffee shop, and saw David inundated with coffee orders for the afternoon rush._

 _"Ahh Kurt" said David, quickly looking at him. "You're here"_

 _"Yep sure am" replied Kurt. "Busy"_

 _"Oh it's been madness" said David, with a laugh as he poured milk into some take out cups._

 _"Okay, I'll go put my bag out back" said Kurt._

 _"Sure Kurt" replied David, with a nod and took the coffees over to the person who they were for._

 _Heading out the back, Kurt placed his bag in to the small office area, and quickly grabbed an apron that was hanging on the rack and put it on._

 _Still tying it as headed back into the coffee shop area, Kurt went over the start of the line, taking up position at the point of purchase._

 _"Hi, who was next" said Kurt, looking to the customer in front of him._

 _"Hi" replied the customer._

 _"What can I get for you?" asked Kurt, as he shift began and in that moment, he felt all the stress from the day ebb away from his body and mind._

 _Later that evening, David had headed home; and like he normally would do of a Friday evening left Kurt in charge of the coffee shop, completely trusting him to lock up and make sure everything ran smoothly._

 _Kurt was doing a wipe over of some of the tables, after patrons had left and heard the bell jingling on the front door. Looking up he saw Brittany and Cynthia come in, along with a guy who he did not recognise but was clearly with the two blonde girls._

 _"Hi Kurt" said Brittany._

 _"Hey Britts" he replied with a smile to her, and then looked to Cynthia. "And Cynds"_

 _"Hey Kurt" replied Cynthia. "Can we grab our usuals"_

 _"Sure thing" said Kurt with a nod and looked to the male that was with the girls. "Did you want a coffee?"_

 _"Umm, a medium drip if that's something here" he replied._

 _"Sure is" replied Kurt, with a nod. "Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll bring them over for you"_

 _"Thanks Kurtie" said Cynthia, indicating that the three of them would be sitting in the sofa area of the coffee shop._

 _Kurt went back over to behind the counter, and started up on the three orders; glancing over to Brittany, Cynthia and the guy who were laughing about something._

 _As he finished up preparing the order, he headed over to the three of them; the three coffees on a tray._

 _"Britt, Cyn" he said, handing them each their coffee, and looked to the guy; passing his coffee to him. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"_

 _"Oh Blaine" replied the guy, as he took the coffee from Kurt. "Thanks"_

 _"I'm Kurt" he said, with a smile. "So how do you know my two fave twins?"_

 _"I teach music at Julliard" replied Blaine._

 _"Oh wow" replied Kurt. "That's awesome. We actually have a piano here in the store room, and I am always suggesting to David that we do an open mic night"_

 _"That be cool" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I'd definitely be up for something like that"_

 _"Okay, well leave it with me then. I'm going to work some more on David" said Kurt._

 _Blaine laughed as he took a sip of his coffee._

 _"It was nice to meet you" said Kurt, looking at him._

 _"You too" replied Blaine._

 _"Let me know if any of you need something" said Kurt, looking to the girls with a smile._

 _"Sure thing Kurtie" said Cynthia, with a smile; as Kurt headed back to behind the counter._

 _He looked back to the three of them, who were again laughing about something._

 _"Straight, definitely straight" thought Kurt, as he looked at Blaine and then got back to work._

 _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _A few weeks, later and Kurt had had enough. He was sick and fed up of being treated like complete and utter rubbish by each and every one of the so called paid designers, and getting their coffees; on some supposed fancy coffee machine they had in the office, only to be told that it wasn't done the right way by one person, or the milk wasn't frothed enough by another, or that it was too hot by yet another person. He knew how to make coffees for goodness sake, nearly five years working as a barista hadn't taught him nothing, and he knew a lot of them wouldn't know a good coffee if they were to ever come across one._

 _So he did what he had to do to remain sane and also happy; and that was quit his interning job._

 _He knew that it was possibly a career suicide move and that now finding another intern position could be a lot harder. But he needed to for his sanity get away from it, at least for the time being and re evaluate it all in his mind._

 _Heading into the coffee shop, the Tuesday morning, after he had resigned that afternoon before; he went over to the counter, where David was busy with the morning orders._

 _"Need a hand?" asked Kurt._

 _David looked at him. "Kurt, hi"_

 _"Hi" replied Kurt._

 _"Aren't you normally at work at this time?" asked David, as he steamed some milk._

 _"Normally yes" replied Kurt. "But I quit yesterday"_

 _"You quit" said David, looking at him as he checked the temperature of the milk._

 _"Yeah" replied Kurt. "So I was hoping that I could pick up some extra shifts here maybe?"_

 _"Oh of course" said David, with a nod. "Anything for my best barista"_

 _"Thanks" replied Kurt, with a smile. "I'll just go grab an apron, and come give you some help"_

 _"Sure Kurt, thanks" replied David, as he poured the milk into a cup and then put the lid on it and handing it to the customer who ordered it._

 _Kurt headed out back to grab an apron, and then came back out and set about helping David with the morning rush._

 _As it turned out, the more and more he did the morning shift at the coffee shop; and a lot of other shifts also as well it; Kurt found himself resigning to the fact that maybe he didn't want to be working in the fashion industry anymore, and that being a full time barista wasn't so bad._

 _He had gotten to know a lot of the morning coffee people, and even saw Blaine on what was beginning to become a regular morning coffee fix, and he smiled when he saw him along with two other people, male and female entering the coffee shop._

 _"Morning Blaine" said Kurt. "Medium drip"_

 _"Yes please" replied Blaine with a nod and looked to the two people he was with. "See what I tell you, he just knows without me saying"_

 _"Yes, well if coffee were a person" said the female, he was with. "You'd probably marry it"_

 _Blaine looked at her and Kurt laughed as he placed Blaine's coffee on the counter._

 _"That's Santana" said Blaine, pointing to the female._

 _"Ahh the feisty roommate you were telling me about" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _Blaine nodded, and pointed to the male. "And Puck"_

 _"Other roommate, Santana's boyfriend" said Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Gees Anderson" said Santana, looking to Blaine. "How much you tell this guy?"_

 _"What we just talk whilst he is making my coffee some mornings, if there isn't any left" replied Blaine._

 _"Okay, well in the future don't talk about me behind my back" said Santana. "Or 'I te corte tus bolas'"_

 _"Santana, stop" said Puck looking to his girlfriend._

 _"Hmm whatever" replied Santana and looked at Kurt. "So do you want my coffee order?"_

 _"Sure, what would you like?" asked Kurt, looking at the feisty female in front of him._

 _"Latte, and make it hot" said Santana._

 _"Can do" replied Kurt, and looked to Puck. "Would you like anything"_

 _"Yeah, I'll just grab a medium drip coffee as well" said Puck._

 _"Sure thing" replied Kurt, with a nod. "Won't be long"_

 _"Take your time" said Puck, with a smile as Kurt got to making the latte for Santana; and he couldn't help but smile to himself, finally knowing that this was where he wanted his life to be._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Six months passed by and Kurt was still working at the coffee shop; not even contemplating going back into fashion design anytime soon._

 _It was after closing late one Wednesday evening and Kurt was doing a wipe down of the tables and placing all the chairs up, so the he could later sweep._

 _David came out from the back store room, with more coffee beans for the morning rush the next day, placing them into the coffee grinders, depending on the blends._

 _"Hey Kurt, when you finish wiping up and that" said David, looking over to him. "Take a seat over on the sofas, there's something I need to talk to you about"_

 _"Sure okay" replied Kurt, as he placed the last of the chairs up that needed to be up, and then went and sat over on the sofa._

 _David finished putting the beans into the grinders, and then he too went over to the sofa area and sat; sitting in the big comfy arm chair that a lot of people who came in seemed to love._

 _"So umm, I'm not sure how I should say this" said David._

 _"Say what?" asked Kurt, looking at him._

 _"Well, as you may know already" started David. "My mom back home her cancer is worsening and it's not getting better"_

 _Kurt nodded, having had to be in charge of the coffee shop for a couple of weeks whilst David returned back to his place of birth, to see his ailing mother who had liver cancer._

 _"The prognosis for life now, well it's not good" said David sadly. "And I want to be there for her, in the last moments. Which basically means I am going to have to sell up the business here"_

 _"Oh" replied Kurt, with a nod._

 _"I really wish I didn't have to, but the medical expenses" said David. "They're a lot"_

 _"David, I understand" said Kurt, with a nod to the guy he called a friend. "And I am glad you're going to be able to spend the time with her"_

 _David nodded. "I don't know if someone else will buy this place, and keep it as a coffee shop. But if they do, I will give you the best ever reference okay"_

 _"Thank you, that means a lot" replied Kurt. "But knowing my luck it will probably be turned into a bar or something like that. Because there isn't already enough of them in New York City"_

 _"That's just what this city needs another bar" replied David, with a laugh._

 _Kurt nodded and couldn't help but laugh also._

 _"So I have an appointment with a realtor tomorrow" said David. "So if you can manage the morning rush, then that would be great"_

 _"You know I can" replied Kurt with a nod. "And I will"_

 _"Thanks Kurt" said David, with a smile._

 _"Okay, well I should get sweeping" said Kurt, standing. "After all I do want that glowing recommendation"_

 _David laughed as he stood also. "Yeah, I'll give you a hand. It will go much quicker"_

 _Kurt nodded, and even though he was sad at the prospect of losing a job he loved so much, he and David quickly got the coffee shop swept and then both headed home._

 _The next few days, after David had listed the property for sale; quite a few prospective buyers came to check out the space. One being a large coffee conglomerate, and the thought of working for the likes of one them; after having worked in a small friendly homely coffee shop, sickened Kurt._

 _So one night, Kurt set about looking at his finances and trying to establish if he would be able to get a business loan, in order to buy the coffee shop himself, and keep it as it was.  
After the morning coffee rush was over, Kurt went and got the folder that he had bought with all of his working out in it; in order to possibly obtain the coffee shop._

 _"David" said Kurt, as he collected up empty mugs from table. "Can we speak for a moment?"_

 _"Sure Kurt" replied David, and gestured for Kurt to sit at the table he was in the process of clearing and then took a seat himself._

 _"So umm, I was thinking" said Kurt. "When I saw the big chain coffee shop owners come in, the thought of this place turning into just another chain saddened me"_

 _"Saddens me too Kurt" replied David, with a nod. "But they do have the money"_

 _"I know that" said Kurt, opening up his folder. "And I was doing some math, and knowing the figures of what this place makes; since you did make that available for those interested. I could if I am able to get a bank loan, maybe buy the place"_

 _David looked at him. "You're interested in buying it?"_

 _"Yes" replied Kurt with a nod. "And I would keep it just as it is, and if it's okay also with the same name"_

 _"Kurt, nothing would make me happier than too see this place survive" said David._

 _"So if I can get a loan, you would sell to me?" asked Kurt._

 _"Definitely Kurt" replied David. "Definitely, and you can also keep the name as well"_

 _Kurt smiled. "So is it okay if I go to the bank then? Talk to them about a loan?"_

 _"Of course" replied David, with a nod. "And I promise you I will not sell, to I least know if you can buy this place first"_

 _"Thank you David" said Kurt. "Thank you so much"_

 _"Believe me Kurt, you're more than welcome" replied David._

 _"So I can go and head to the bank now?" asked Kurt, standing._

 _"Yes, go" said David, standing also. "And bring me back good news"_

 _"Here's hoping" said Kurt, with a smile and went to leave the coffee shop. "I'll be back a little later"_

 _"Sure Kurt" replied David, with a smile of his own. "Bye"_

 _Kurt left the coffee shop and David got back to clearing up, hoping that it would be possible for Kurt to buy the coffee shop from him, and for it to live on just the way that it was._

 _It took roughly two weeks, for the applications and bank loans to be approved, and then it was all signed and dated; the coffee shop was then officially that of Kurt's, and he couldn't be happier._

 _Knowing now that he would never go back into fashion, didn't really faze him. He was happy being a business owner and seeing people smile, it made him feel a part of something special. And that was the motto, to which he was going to live his life, that everyone who set foot into his coffee shop were indeed someone special._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _As the time passed, and as Kurt as the now owner; made the coffee shop more widely known through the likes of social media, he found that every day was more and more of an enjoyment._

 _Brittany, who was definitely one of his regulars and still one of his best friends; was sitting reading on the sofa one afternoon._

 _Kurt smiled to himself, having seen the sofa area become a favourite spots of those now he could call friends along with Brittany and Cynthia; that being Blaine and Puck, as the bell on the door jingled and he saw Santana, who was now married to Puck, walk in and head to the counter._

 _"My usual Hummel" said Santana. "And make it snappy"_

 _"One snappy coffee coming up" replied Kurt, with a smirk._

 _Santana went over to sofa, and took a seat next to Brittany._

 _"Hey Brittany" said Santana. "How you doing?"_

 _Brittany looked at the other female and smiled. "I'm good thanks, and you"_

 _"Oh you know, the usual" replied Santana._

 _Brittany nodded as Kurt bought over the coffee for Santana._

 _"There you go one snappy coffee" said Kurt, with a smile._

 _"Thank you" replied Santana, taking it from her._

 _"Britts, you want anything else?" asked Kurt, looking to her._

 _Brittany looked at him and shook her head. "No I got to be heading out. Cynds and I are going to go and see a movie tonight"_

 _"Okay well have fun" replied Kurt. "I'll see you later"_

 _"Sure thing Kurtie" said Brittany, with a smile and stood up. "Bye Santana, Kurt"_

 _"Yeah bye Brittany" replied Santana with a smile to the blonde, and she then headed out._

 _Kurt looked at Santana, who looked at Brittany as she left, and then noticed that he was looking at her._

 _"Is there a problem?" asked Santana._

 _Kurt shook his head. "No, no problem"_

 _"Good" replied Santana. "I'm sure there are people wanting coffee"_

 _"Yes" replied Kurt, with a nod and headed back to behind the counter, and as he did couldn't help but wonder about Santana, and if she was being true to not only herself but also to everyone else in her life._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was just another typical busy weekday, and the morning rush was steady._

 _Kurt was wiping the spilt coffee grinds and milk from the coffee machine, when he saw Blaine walk over to the counter, with a girl who he did not recognize._

 _"Hey Kurt" said Blaine._

 _Kurt looked at him._

 _"Oh morning Blaine, usual?" he asked._

 _"Sure" replied Blaine._

 _Kurt nodded and looked at the girl. "Hello"_

 _"Hi" replied the girl, as Brittany came over to them and tapped Blaine on the shoulder._

 _Blaine turned and looked at her._

 _"Oh hey Britts, give me like five minutes and we will get going to work" said Blaine._

 _"Ohh that's okay. Kurtie here still has to make me a coffee as well" said Brittany, with a laugh._

 _"Coming right up Britts" he replied, and turned his attention to making the two orders._

 _Blaine laughed also and Brittany looked at the girl, and then back to Blaine._

 _"Okay, not telling me you have a girlfriend. I'm hurt. I thought we were friends" said Brittany._

 _"I'm not his girlfriend" replied the other girl, with a laugh._

 _Kurt turned to look at him, and saw Brittany also giving him a look._

 _"Well you're kind of with him, so forgive the assumption" said Kurt._

 _Mikki laughed as did Blaine._

 _"This is Puck's cousin, Mikayla. She's here looking for work" replied Blaine._

 _"Actually it's Mikki and yes, looking for work. In fact have an interview today" she replied._

 _"Really, what you looking for?" asked Kurt._

 _"Umm work in advertising, that sort of thing" replied Mikki._

 _"Cool well it's always good to know someone like you, especially if you can help me out with advertising needs" said Kurt._

 _Mikki laughed. "Well if your coffee lives up to the hype that Blaine has given it, then certainly yes I can help"_

 _Kurt laughed. "Okay then, well I'm Kurt and I will gladly become your favourite barista" he said._

 _"Nice to meet you Kurt, and if you can make me the best latte ever then I think we have a deal" said Mikki._

 _"On it. And will get your fave as well Britts" said Kurt, looking at the blonde with a smile._

 _"Thanks Kurtie" she replied and turned her attention back to Mikki._

 _"So hi, I'm Brittany. I work with Blainey at Julliard" she said._

 _"Mikki, Puck's cousin" she replied._

 _"So you might be staying in New York" said Brittany._

 _"Depends if I can get a job here. If not then it will be wherever the jobs are in the end" said Mikki._

 _"Well I hope you stay, you look like you could be a fun friend and shopping buddy" said Brittany._

 _Mikki laughed. "Well I do like to shop, I must confess to that"._

 _"Ohh, yah" replied Brittany, with a laugh._

 _Kurt came back over with two coffee cups and handed one to Blaine and the other to Brittany.  
_

 _"And just so you know as well, Britts also has a twin sister and they like to play tricks on people, making them think they are the other one is their personal fave knowing that somehow someone knows the other one and just making them pretend they are nuts, when they call them the wrong name" said Blaine._

 _"Why you ruin mine and Cyndy's fun" said Brittany, with a pout._

 _"Because it will make Mikki think she has possibly gone insane if she happens to run into Cynthia and thinks it you and she pretends to not have a clue" said Blaine, with a laugh._

 _"Mean" said Brittany, but couldn't help but smile also._

 _Kurt came back over with the coffee for Mikki._

 _"Here go, one latte on the house" said Kurt, handing it over to her._

 _"You don't have to give me a free coffee" said Mikki._

 _"I insist. Because see then it will make you come back for more" said Kurt._

 _Mikki laughed. "Well thank you. I'm sure it will be wonderful"_

 _"Okay, so Britts and I have to get going. Will you be right to get to your interview later" said Blaine, looking at Mikki._

 _Mikki looked at him. "Yeah, if I get lost I have navigation on my phone. So I should be fine"._

 _"Sure, well good luck" said Blaine._

 _"Thanks" replied Mikki._

 _"Nice meeting you, see you around I hope" said Brittany._

 _"Nice meeting you too and sure I hope so as well" replied Mikki._

 _"Bye" said Blaine and he and Brittany left the coffee shop to head off to work._

 _"Okay if I stay here a bit" said Mikki, looking at Kurt._

 _"Sure go, right ahead. That's what the sofas are there for" said Kurt._

 _Mikki nodded and went over to the sofa and sat down, and Kurt smiled heading back over to behind the counter to continue with work._

 _A little later that morning, Mikki was still sitting in the coffee shop looking at something on her phone._

 _"Can I get you another coffee Mikki?" asked Kurt, going over to her._

 _Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to be too wired for the interview and seem like a jittery mess"_

 _Kurt laughed. "I'm sure you will do fine"_

 _"Thanks" replied Mikki with a smile._

 _"So you and Puck are cousins, huh?" asked Kurt._

 _Mikki nodded. "Yeah, he's a year older than me"_

 _Kurt nodded. "So you're staying with him then whilst here?"_

 _"Yes, just until I find if I will be getting work somewhere in New York" replied Mikki. "Sleeping on the sofa in his, Santana and Blaine's apartment"_

 _"Well that must be a thrill living with Santana" said Kurt with a laugh._

 _"It's definitely interesting I will say that" replied Mikki, with a laugh also._

 _"It's unfortunate you didn't arrive like a month earlier, you could have crashed at my place" said Kurt. "But Bree beat you to it, she's a friend of Cynthia's from work"_

 _"That's sweet Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile. "And Cynthia that is Brittany's sister, correct?"_

 _"Yes, the twins" said Kurt, with a nod. "They use to live together, but don't anymore, Cynthia moved to small one bedroom studio that was closer to her work, and Brittany is now living with a girl called Sunshine, who is a music teacher at Julliard"_

 _"That's okay" said Mikki. "I'm sure if I do find work, I will be finding my own apartment quite soon after. I had enough of Puck practically living at my parents back home in Ohio, that I don't need to be living with the guy as an adult"_

 _Kurt laughed. "And don't forget Santana and Blaine are there also"_

 _"Yes sofas are not the most comfortable of beds that's for sure" replied Mikki. "And Puck drives me mad as it, throw Santana and Blaine into the mix. I might lose my sanity very quickly"_

 _"Yes, I can totally see that as a possibility" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"I should be going" said Mikki, looking at her watch and standing, grabbing her handbag._

 _"Good luck for the interview" said Kurt, with a smile. "Not that I think you will need it, you seem like a great person"_

 _"Thanks Kurt" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own. "I'll see you later. I am definitely going to be a regular for you if I do get a job here"_

 _"Good to hear" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Bye" said Mikki, going to leave._

 _"Yeah bye" replied Kurt, as Mikki left the coffee shop and he then got back to work._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _As it would turn out, Mikki got a job in New York City; and even though she was looking for an apartment to live in herself, for the time being whilst the hunt was on she was still staying with Puck, Santana and Blaine; taking up residence on the sofa._

 _Kurt was behind the counter one morning like he usually was, when the door to the shop opened, and a loudly arguing Mikki and Blaine walked in._

 _"You're an ass, because I said you're an ass" said Mikki, as the two of them headed over to the counter._

 _"Okay, so I'm a donkey" said Blaine._

 _"Hmm you're right" said Mikki. "That's an insult to donkeys"_

 _Blaine glared at her._

 _"Okay what's the issue here" said Kurt, with a laugh. "And what does it have to do with donkeys"_

 _Mikki looked at Kurt, and pointed to Blaine. "This baboon here, totally blocked me from getting an apartment"_

 _"Why would you do that?" asked Kurt, looking to Blaine._

 _"Okay firstly baboon" said Blaine, looking to Mikki who just nodded in reply._

 _"The apartment, was not even something she could claim ownership to yet" said Blaine, looking to Kurt._

 _"Hmm still you do have a bedroom" replied Kurt. "Mikki has a sofa"_

 _"Someone who sees reason" said Mikki, looking to Blaine._

 _"Okay well what about this reason" replied Blaine. "Do you think I want to be living with Puck and Santana forever. No thank you"_

 _"I can kind of see that point as well" said Kurt, with a nod. "But if the apartment isn't actually either of yours yet, why can't you both apply for it or even better live together"_

 _"We tossed a coin, he won it. So he gets to apply for the apartment, and if he gets it; I then live with Santana and Puck" said Mikki, with a sigh_

 _Kurt looked at her, as he started making Mikki's usual coffee order for the morning. "Why not just apply together for it, if neither of you want to live with Puck and Santana"_

 _"Live with her" said Blaine, pointing to Mikki. "You know she snores, I can hear it from the living room"_

 _"I do not snore" said Mikki. "That snoring is Puck, believe me. I grew up listening to it if he was ever over at my parent's house"_

 _Kurt laughed as Blaine looked at him, pointing to Mikki. "Totally her" he mouthed and Mikki glared at him._

 _"Well I guess I can only wish you luck with getting the apartment Blaine" said Kurt, as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot for Blaine into a cup._

 _"I so hate you now Kurt" said Mikki, as Kurt held out the coffees to the two of them; and she took hers and Blaine took his._

 _"No you don't" replied Kurt, shaking his head with a smile._

 _"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a frown, and turned going to leave. "See you later"_

 _"Later" said Kurt, as Mikki stepped on Blaine's foot as she walked away._

 _"Gees, oww" said Blaine. "Elephant"_

 _Mikki looked at him and smiled and left the coffee shop and Kurt tried not to laugh._

 _Blaine looked at him. "I probably deserved it, right"_

 _"Well I'm not going to say no" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Later Kurt"_

 _"See you" replied Kurt, as Blaine also left the coffee shop._

 _Kurt laughed to himself as he went over to the a now deserted table, and began to clear it; all the years working as a barista had made him pretty attuned to reading people, and he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine and Mikki were ever going to realize that the picking and such they often did to one another, was maybe so much more then what they indeed realized._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a Saturday afternoon, and there was a steady number of people coming in through the door, some regulars and some never before been customers._

 _As he did a walk around, clearing up left over coffee cups and placing them in the bin; as well as picking up the of the mugs and cups that needed to be washed, Kurt walked over to the sofa where Mikki was sitting reading a novel._

 _"Another coffee Mikki?" he asked, looking at her._

 _"Yeah, actually that be great Kurt" replied Mikki. "Thanks"_

 _"Good book?" asked Kurt._

 _"Hmm, it's interesting" said Mikki. "That's for sure"_

 _"What is it called?" asked Kurt._

 _Mikki held up the cover so Kurt was able to see, and he saw the title was "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies"_

 _"Okay what?" asked Kurt, with a laugh. "Pride and Prejudice is a classic, who the hell added Zombies to it"_

 _"Some parody writer" replied Mikki. "As I said it's interesting"_

 _"Yeah, it just sounds weird" said Kurt. "Mr Darcy as a zombie, I cannot picture"_

 _Mikki laughed. "Well if you wish to borrow it when I finish it, you can"_

 _"I think I will" replied Kurt, with a nod. "I'm intrigued"_

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"I'll grab another coffee for you" said Kurt, picking up her mug._

 _"Thanks Kurt" replied Mikki, as he headed back over to the counter; and saw Blaine enter the coffee shop with a guy he had not seen before, the two of them heading over to where Mikki was seated._

 _Making the coffee for Mikki, he glanced over to the sofa area and saw Blaine and the other guy sit, and Mikki beginning to talk to the both of them._

 _When he finished making the coffee, he headed over and placed it on the table._

 _"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile._

 _"Sure" he replied, and looked to Blaine and the other guy._

 _"Coffee?" he asked._

 _"Yeah that be good" replied Blaine, as Kurt nodded and looked to the other guy._

 _"And one for you?" asked Kurt._

 _"Umm yeah can I grab a de caff black, one sugar please" he replied._

 _"Of course" replied Kurt, with a nod._

 _"This is Elliott, he's my new roommate" said Blaine._

 _"Really" said Kurt, looking to Blaine. "I wasn't aware you were looking at getting a roommate"_

 _"Yeah, well the rent on my own, I could cover it but, it's nice being able to have someone to share the costs with" replied Blaine._

 _"Yes I'm sure it is" said Mikki. "Especially after your big speel about it being your bachelor pad"_

 _"Oh get over it" said Blaine, looking to her. "I got the apartment, so just deal with it"_

 _Kurt looked at the two of them shaking his head. "You're both going to hold on to this forever aren't you"_

 _"Yep" replied Mikki, looking at him with a nod, as Kurt laughed and headed back to the counter to make the coffees._

 _"So are you all moved in?" asked Mikki, looking to Elliott._

 _"Yeah, I am" replied Elliott, with a nod. "It was hell getting the dresser up the stairs, but we got there in the end"_

 _"Well next time might be an idea not to employ hobbits to help you" said Mikki, with a laugh looking at Blaine._

 _"Oh bite me" said Blaine, looking to her._

 _"Hmm no thanks" replied Mikki, as Kurt came over with the two cups of coffee._

 _"Here we go one medium drip and one de caff with one" he said, as he put them down on the table._

 _"Thanks" said Blaine as he picked up his._

 _"Yeah" said Elliott, as he also grabbed his cup and looked at Kurt. "It's Kurt, right"_

 _Kurt looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Hopefully I see you around here a bit"_

 _"Well if the coffee is good, then yeah you will" replied Elliott with a smile._

 _Kurt smiled also. "Oh it is"_

 _"Kurt's anything but not modest about his coffee making prowess" said Mikki._

 _"Hey, my reviews online don't lie" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"I'm sure they don't" said Elliott, looking at him with a smile. "And for a lot more then the coffee as well"_

 _Kurt looked at Elliott, seeing the flirtatious smile he was giving him and he couldn't help but blush._

 _"Right, okay yeah" said Kurt. "I'm sure there are more people wanting coffee" he said and headed back over to the counter._

 _Looking back over to where the three were sitting, he saw Mikki nod her head; and then Elliott looked at him again giving him a wink, again causing a blush to his cheeks; and he quickly started wiping down the coffee prep area, occasionally also glancing back over to where the new guy was sitting, and he couldn't help but smile._

 _Over the course of a couple of weeks, Elliott who was becoming a regular like the others, continued to flirt with him; and Kurt had to admit he liked it. Especially all the compliments that he's throw his way and also the little winks._

 _It was a Thursday mid morning, and the morning rush was over, so Kurt was stacking the muffins ready again for the lunch time rush._

 _He heard the door of the coffee shop open and saw Elliott walk in, who when saw Kurt looking gave him a huge smile._

 _"Well hey there handsome" said Elliott as he approached._

 _"Hey to you as well" replied Kurt, having come to expect the other man's forwardness now._

 _"So I would like one of your amazing cup of coffees" said Elliott._

 _"Sure I can do that" replied Kurt, with a nod. "Here or to go?"_

 _"Well that depends" said Elliott._

 _Kurt looked at him. "On what?"_

 _"If you agree to go out to dinner with me" replied Elliott, with a smile._

 _"Din, dinner?" stuttered Kurt._

 _Elliott nodded. "And I'm hoping you will say yes, and then my coffee will definitely be a here. So I can admire how damn fine your butt looks in those pants you are wearing"_

 _Kurt looked at Elliott, cheeks reddening and nodded._

 _"Is that a yes, you'll have dinner with me?" asked Elliott._

 _"Yes" replied Kurt, his cheeks still flushed with colour._

 _"Excellent" replied Elliott with a smile. "Then coffee is definitely a here"_

 _Kurt nodded. "Are you going to tell me just where this dinner is?"_

 _"No, you're going to have to wait and see" replied Elliott._

 _"Okay" said Kurt, as he poured a cup of de caff for Elliott into a mug. "At least give me a clue as to what to wear"_

 _"Anything you wear I'm sure you will look amazing in" replied Elliott, as Kurt handed him the coffee and also blushed again._

 _"Why don't you go and take a seat, cassanova" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Well if you insist" replied Elliott with a laugh of his own, and went to one of the arm chairs, leaving Kurt to work; and both of didn't stop smiling._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Friday evening, the door of the coffee shop opened and Kurt who was busy making up some orders; saw Blaine walk in with a blonde haired guy._

 _Glancing over to where the two of them went over to Brittany, Puck and Mikki were, Kurt finished up the order for the waiting customers at the counter, and then got a start on the two that Mikki and Brittany had order._

 _When he finished making them he headed over to the sofa area, handing each of them to Mikki and Brittany._

 _"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki as she took it from him; with Brittany giving him a huge smile as she sipped the coffee._

 _"You're welcome" replied Kurt, looking at Blaine. "Coffee, Blaine?"_

 _"Yeah please, the usual" replied Blaine._

 _Kurt nodded and looked at Sam. "Hi, I'm Kurt"_

 _"Sam" replied Sam._

 _"Nice to meet" said Kurt. "Would you like a coffee?"_

 _"Umm, yeah black coffee with two sugars" replied Sam._

 _"Sure, I'll bring them both over in a minute" said Kurt, and walked back over to the counter._

 _Still being able to hear some of the discussion between the four of them, as he got the coffees together for Blaine and also Sam; Kurt couldn't help but laugh, as he once again heard Mikki and Blaine arguing with one another, with both of them trying to prove their point and be the right one in the argument._

 _"Here we go" said Kurt, as he headed over with the coffees for Blaine and Sam and handing them each a cup._

 _"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he took his._

 _"Yeah thanks man" replied Sam, with a smile._

 _"So I'm guessing you're Blaine's new roommate?" asked Kurt, who had parted ways with Elliott, Blaine's former roommate; when he got the role of Fiyero in Wicked for the Chicago touring company production._

 _Sam looked at him as he took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Yeah, just moved in today"_

 _"Well, I hope these guys don't give you too much trouble" said Kurt, with a laugh, and walked off back over to the counter._

 _"Trouble?" asked Sam, looking at the other four._

 _"He's kidding" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "We're nice people, you'll see"_

 _"Yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh._

 _"You're evil Hummel" said Mikki, looking over to the barista._

 _"Guess you'd be the one to know that Mikki" replied Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Oh you got that right" said Blaine, and Mikki just glared at him._

 _Kurt laughed to himself and got back to work, letting the now what seemed to be five friends, continue to talk._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a Saturday afternoon, and Kurt was busy behind the counter of the coffee shop, looking over occasionally to where Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Mikki were trying to cheer up Puck; who had just finished having has his now ex wife Santana move all her stuff out of what was their apartment, who not to his surprise as he often thought maybe from a vibe that he got from her, turned out to be lesbian._

 _From what he could gather, Blaine and Sam were trying to get Puck cheered up by suggesting that they go to a strip club, and Kurt shook his head at the notion of the very much guy like thing to do._

 _The door of the coffee shop opened, and a very wet looking female in a wedding dress entered and went running over to Mikki.  
He heard her, speak the name Rachel to the girl and he seeing how wet and possibly cold the girl could be, went over to where they were._

 _"Can I get you some coffee?" asked Kurt, as the girl in the wedding dress finished a very long ramble._

 _Mikki turned to him and nodded, pointing to Rachel. "De-caff"_

 _Kurt nodded and headed back behind the counter, and grabbed the pot of already brewed de-caffienated coffee pouring one into a mug._

 _He saw Rachel sit down, and from what he could make out without eavesdropping, tell them about how she found her husband to be cheating on her with her bridesmaid._

 _Heading over to them, with the coffee for the wet girl; he also grabbed the box of tissues that he kept located just behind the counter, for anyone who may need one._

 _"One coffee" said Kurt, holding the mug out to Rachel._

 _"Thank you" replied Rachel, taking the hot mug from him and taking a sip._

 _"Tissues, as well" said Kurt, placing them on to the table. "You look like you might need them"_

 _"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile._

 _Kurt nodded and with a smile, headed back behind the counter; once again thinking to himself at times like this when he could just help people a little bit, was when he really loved what he did._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_

 _Kurt was talking with Puck at the counter, when Rachel came in coming over to him._

 _"Oh hi" said Puck, kissing her quickly. "How did your audition go?"_

 _"I think it went okay" she replied._

 _Puck nodded. "Well they'd be crazy not to give you the role, because I am sure you were wonderful"._

 _Rachel looked at him and smiled, kissing him._

 _"Did you want a coffee or something Rachel?" asked Kurt, looking to her_

 _"Yeah, a camomile tea would be nice actually, I don't think I can handle a coffee right now" she replied, with a smile of her own to him._

 _"Sure I can bring it over to you" said Kurt._

 _Rachel nodded and her and Puck went over to the sofa area, and sat down._

 _Kurt got to making the tea for Rachel, and noticed a guy walk into the shop, and then go over to where Rachel and Puck were and seemingly to get in a conversation with them and a rather heated one at that._

 _Finishing up brewing the tea, he walked over and placed it on the table._

 _"There you go Rach" he said._

 _"Thank you Kurt" she replied, quickly looking at him._

 _Kurt nodded and looked at Rachel and Puck then Jesse. "Is there a problem here?" he asked._

 _"No there isn't any problem, this guy is just leaving" said Puck._

 _"Not without my money" replied Jesse._

 _"Money, wait are you holding them up?" asked Kurt, looking at Jesse in horror._

 _"No he's not trying to rob us Kurt, he just thinks I owe him money because I kept the engagement ring that he bought me when he cheated on me on what would have been our wedding day" said Rachel._

 _"Oh please, like he has any claim to that. Once he gave that to you, it was yours to do what you want with" said Kurt._

 _"Exactly what Kurt said" said Puck with a nod._

 _"You're just going to have to forget about the money Jesse, I'm not giving it to you" said Rachel._

 _Jesse looked at her. "Fine whatever, you'll be hearing from my lawyers" he said and walked out of the coffee shop._

 _"Yeah right, like they would take that seriously" said Rachel, with a laugh._

 _Puck laughed and kissed her._

 _"You were really going to marry him?" asked Kurt._

 _Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" she replied._

 _"Wow, okay that would have been interesting" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Why?" asked Rachel, with a laugh and Puck looked at him._

 _"Because he is clearly not batting for your side" said Kurt._

 _"You mean he's gay" said Puck._

 _"No he isn't" said Rachel, with a laugh._

 _"Uh Rach as a gay man, let me tell you. He's gay. I mean that scarf, hello" said Kurt._

 _"Jesse has always dressed like that" said Rachel._

 _"Yeah, because he's always been gay and clearly trying to act straight, he forgets that clothes can also tell so much" said Kurt._

 _"Really" said Rachel._

 _Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you lucked out not marrying him Rachel" said Kurt and headed over back to the counter._

 _Looking over to Puck and Rachel, who were clearly discussing what he had just told them, and as he continued on making other orders, he shook his head, not at all understanding why Jesse would feel the need to repress himself like he was, but for whatever reason it clearly worked out for the best, since he could tell that Rachel was much more suited to that of Puck._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Kurt hadn't been in the coffee shop, the weekend that Blaine had first bought Tina by to meet the others; having gone to a wedding of a friend who he still kept in touch with from college._

 _So he was honestly quite surprised to see Blaine walk in with the Asian girl, one morning._

 _"Hi Kurt" said Blaine as he approached the counter._

 _"Morning" replied Kurt, with a smile and looked to Tina. "Hello"_

 _"Hi, you must be Kurt" said Tina._

 _"I am" he replied. "And you are?"_

 _"Tina" she replied. "Blainey Days, and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks"_

 _"Tina, please stop with that name" said Blaine, looking to her; and Kurt couldn't help but laugh, seeing that he was definitely embarrassed._

 _"So the usual Blaine?" asked Kurt, looking to him._

 _"You know it" said Blaine with a nod._

 _"And Tina, what would you like?" asked Kurt, looking to the girl._

 _"The same as what Blaine is having" she replied._

 _"Sure, coming up" replied Kurt, grabbing two cups and going over to the coffee pot._

 _As he started to pour the coffees, he heard the door open and saw Mikki walk in._

 _"I'll start on yours in a minute Mikki" said Kurt, as he placed the pot back on the brewer and then put lids on them, before taking over to Blaine and Tina._

 _"No rush Kurt" replied Mikki._

 _Kurt looked at her and nodded as she handed the two coffees to Blaine and Tina._

 _Blaine pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it over to Kurt, who then looked at Tina._

 _"Oh I didn't bring my money with me" said Tina._

 _"Coffee isn't free you know" said Kurt._

 _"Sorry" said Tina._

 _"I got it" said Blaine, with a sigh and got some more money out of his pocket handing it to Kurt._

 _"Thanks Blaine" said Kurt, with a smile and quickly put into the till, ringing up what it was._

 _"He can pay for mine as well, if he wants" said Mikki, with a laugh._

 _Kurt looked at her with a smile and couldn't help but give a chuckle, and he saw Blaine glare at Mikki._

 _"You can pay for your own bloody coffee" remarked back Blaine._

 _"Okay gees" replied Mikki, as Kurt grabbed a cup and started up on making Mikki's order. "Don't get your boxers all in a bunch"_

 _"How do you know Blaine wears boxers" said Tina, looking to her._

 _"Uh maybe because I've seen that he does" replied Mikki, as Blaine went slightly red._

 _Kurt looked over and saw Tina had a pissed off look on her face._

 _"You've seen" said Tina._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I've gone over to the guys apartment in the morning, and Blaine has often just woken up and is wearing boxers"_

 _Kurt laughed, as he frothed the milk for the coffee._

 _"So you've seen my boyfriend in his underwear" said Tina._

 _"So" replied Mikki, with a shrug._

 _"It's honestly no big deal Tina" said Blaine, looking to her._

 _"Really" said Tina. "So what you've seen Mikki in just her underwear as well?"_

 _"No" replied Blaine, looking at her. "Pajamas, though yeah"_

 _Kurt poured the milk into the cup for Mikki's coffee and put the lid on it, and went over to her._

 _"For you" he said, handing it to her._

 _"Thanks" replied Mikki as she paid Kurt the money she already had in her hand._

 _"You know Tina" said Kurt, looking at her. "It's really no big deal, I've seen Brittany and Cynthia both half undressed before, as well as my roommate Bree, and it's like yeah okay we're all human and they have female parts like all other women, and if they were to see me; well they'd see male parts"_

 _Tina looked at him, and then to Mikki. "Yes, well in the future. I think Mikki should stay out of the guys apartment early in the morning, because then she won't see stuff that she shouldn't see"_

 _"Hey, if I'm out of something" replied Mikki. "I'll be heading across the hall to see if they have it, and you know what unless Blaine or Sam ask me not to do that, then I'm going to keep doing it"_

 _"Blaine" said Tina._

 _"Mik's my friend Tina" he replied. "Why are you making such a huge deal over this"_

 _Tina looked at him. "You're seriously unbelievable. Thanks for the coffee, I'll call you tonight" she said and walked out of the coffee shop, and Kurt burst out laughing._

 _"Wow talk about melt down" he said._

 _"Yeah it's not weird right, Mik and I are friends" said Blaine._

 _"No not at all" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "But I got to ask where in the world did you meet her?"_

 _"Uh, online" replied Blaine._

 _"That explains a lot" said Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Yeah, okay" replied Blaine, looking at him. "I got to head to work, later guys"_

 _"Later" said Mikki._

 _"Bye" added Kurt, and Blaine walked out of the coffee shop._

 _"I should get going as well" said Mikki, and went to leave._

 _"Hey, he was telling the truth there right" said Kurt._

 _Mikki looked at him. "Truth about what?"_

 _"That he hasn't seen you in your underwear?" asked Kurt._

 _"Yes" replied Mikki. "But he has seen me in just a towel. See you Kurt"_

 _Kurt looked at her, his mouth opening in shock; as Mikki exited the coffee shop._

 _"Yeah, I wouldn't be letting Tina know that one" said Kurt, to himself with a laugh; and then got back to work, wondering if there ever was a chance that Blaine and Mikki would end up together._

 _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a Saturday morning, and Kurt was making coffees behind the counter; whilst Puck, Rachel, Brittany, Sam, Blaine and also Tina were seated in the sofa area, talking._

 _Seeing the door open, he saw Mikki walk in with a guy and head over to the others; and Puck standing up to shake the hand of the guy; which made it clear to him that they must already know one another since the body language on Puck was rather relaxed._

 _Knowing Mikki would definitely be wanting her usual coffee he went and grabbed a cup, and as he did he heard her make introductions to the guy she called Artie, but purposely left out Tina from them; and then hearing the girl complain about that, and Mikki then calling her Gina; and he couldn't help but laugh at that._

 _As he made the coffee for Mikki, he heard the conversation turn to that of what Artie's occupation was, a camera guy; and also that he was assisting on the new Daredevil film, which then turned the talk to that of superheroes; and it became clear that Tina wasn't a fan when Artie offered the guys a chance to take a look around the set._

 _Heading over with the coffee for Mikki, he heard her say something about how as adult you understand comics more than you do as a child, and from the look on Tina's face, it was clear this was not a notion that she shared._

 _"Thanks" said Mikki, looking to Kurt with a smile._

 _Kurt nodded and looked to Artie. "Coffee?"_

 _"I'm fine thanks" he replied, as Tina and Mikki still argued about the topic matter, and Kurt shook his head as he walked back over to the counter, wondering what in the world Blaine possibly saw in her._

 _As he served more customers, he saw Mikki along with Artie and also Blaine and Sam leave; and he couldn't help but laugh seeing that Tina clearly had not gone with them, and wondered to himself how much longer that relationship was going to last._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _If he had thought that knowing one Kapowski woman was bad, then clearly he wasn't prepared for that of another in New York._

 _It was a Sunday morning, when he was working behind the counter and saw the door of the shop open; and Mikki walking in with that of a blonde who was slightly shorter then her._

 _"Good morning Kurt" said Mikki, as she and the blonde approached the counter._

 _"Morning" replied Kurt, with a smile._

 _"So this is the one who is responsible for you being still addicted to coffee now" said the blonde with a smile._

 _"Yes, Kitty, Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Kurt, Kitty my sister"_

 _Kurt looked at Mikki and then to the other he now knew to be Kitty._

 _"Sister, wow" said Kurt. "Another crazy Kapowski in New York"_

 _"I'm not as crazy as Mikki" said Kitty, but gave a small laugh as well._

 _"Not half" replied Mikki, shaking her head._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you Kitty" said Kurt, looking to her. "As your sister said, I'm Kurt"_

 _"Nice to meet you Kurt" said Kitty, with a nod. "I've heard about you from Mouse and also Puck"_

 _"Mouse?" asked Kurt, looking at her._

 _"Hmm it's Kitty nickname for me" replied Mikki. "However if you ever call me that you die, and I guarantee that they will not be finding your body"_

 _Kurt looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing, Mouse"_

 _Mikki glared at him. "One and only warning, Kurt"_

 _Kurt gave a laugh and looked at the two of them. "So coffees for you lovely ladies?"_

 _"Sure, you know mine" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"Kitty?" asked Kurt, looking to her._

 _"Whatever Mik is having" she replied._

 _"Sure, two lattes coming up" said Kurt, as he set about making the coffees for them. "So what brings you to New York, Kitty?"_

 _"Well just graduated college" said Kitty._

 _"Yes, Mikki went to see that correct" said Kurt._

 _Kitty nodded as Mikki spoke. "Uh huh, hence why I wasn't here this week as I was in Chicago"_

 _"Yeah, so now having a little break; but here also looking for work" said Kitty._

 _"So you could possibly be living here in the city?" asked Kurt, as he frothed the milk._

 _Kitty nodded. "I can easily get a job in Chicago at one of the schools I did some of my placement hours at, but the thought of being in New York and being able to hang out with Mikki and go shopping together is also a nice thought"_

 _"That's sweet" replied Kurt. "I'm an only child so I wouldn't know what it's like to have a sibling"_

 _"Annoying" said Mikki. "We drove each other mad when we were younger"_

 _"We did" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And Ry drove the both of us mad as well"_

 _"Ry?" asked Kurt, looking to them._

 _"Younger brother" said Mikki. "He's still in college in Ohio"_

 _"Three crazy Kapowski's" said Kurt, shaking his head. "Thank god we only have one here"_

 _"Well it might be two soon" said Mikki with a laugh._

 _"Poor us" replied Kurt with a smile, as he poured the milk into both the cups for them._

 _"Gee that hurts Kurt" said Mikki, with a pout._

 _Kurt gave her a smile, as he handed them both the coffees. "I meant to ask you as well, do you know how Blaine is?" he asked, since he had been made aware that he had surgery for appendicitis the day before._

 _"He's doing okay" replied Mikki. "We went and saw him this morning and he should be getting out today or tomorrow, just depends if he is feeling okay and able to eat something"_

 _"Well as soon as he's out, just let me know and I'm more than happy to do a home delivery on any coffees he is wanting" said Kurt._

 _"That's sweet Kurt" replied Mikki. "And knowing how much Blaine loves his coffee, he'll appreciate that as well"_

 _"Yeah" replied Kurt, with a nod. "So what are you lovely ladies going to be doing for the rest of the day?"_

 _"Going to go shopping" said Kitty. "New York, hello. I've got money to burn"_

 _Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Jealous, I haven't had a good shopping day in ages. Macy's have a huge sale on at the moment"_

 _"You should come and join us when you finish here Kurt" said Mikki._

 _"Really?" he asked, looking to her._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You're not here all day are you?"_

 _Kurt shook his head. "No Denise is coming in at like eleven for the afternoon manager shift"_

 _"Well you should totally come with us" said Mikki. "I'm sure Kitty and I could both do with your great eye"_

 _"Great eye?" asked Kitty, looking at her sister and then Kurt._

 _"I actually studied fashion design in college" he replied._

 _"Okay, yeah then you'd have an eye for this stuff" said Kitty._

 _"So, what you say Kurt?" asked Mikki. "Come shopping with us?"_

 _Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'd love too"_

 _"Okay great" replied Mikki, leaning over the counter and grabbing the pad of paper Kurt used to write order list on and also a pen. "This is my cell number, give me a call when you leave here and I'll tell you where we are"_

 _"Okay, yeah thanks" he replied, with a smile._

 _"We'll see you soon" said Mikki, as she went to grab some money out of her purse for the coffees._

 _"On the house" said Kurt, shaking his head._

 _"Are you sure?" asked Mikki._

 _"Yes, you're letting me tag along shopping" said Kurt. "The least I can do is fuel the Kapowski women with caffeine, because believe me with me you will need it"_

 _Mikki laughed as did Kitty._

 _"We'll see you later Kurt" said Mikki._

 _"Yeah thanks Kurt" said Kitty. "See you soon"_

 _"Yeah, you will" replied Kurt with a smile, and the two girls left the coffee shop; leaving Kurt there to wait for Denise to come and start her shift before he headed off to meet the two of them for some shopping._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a typical morning rush, as Kurt made the orders for the customers in the shop; and the phone ringing wasn't an unusual thing, as people often placed orders to be ready for when they were to get there._

 _He grabbed the phone answering it, as he frothed some milk for the line of coffees in front of him._

 _"The Beaney, Kurt speaking"_

 _"Kurt, it's Mikki" came the voice on the other end._

 _"Oh hey Mik" replied Kurt. "You normally don't ring"_

 _"I know, but I was really hoping that you could have my coffee ready to go for me when I get there please?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, of course" replied Kurt._

 _"Oh thank you so much, Kurt" said Mikki, on the other end. "I'm running so late this morning, I overslept"_

 _"Not a problem" replied Kurt. "I'll see you soon"_

 _"See you soon" said Mikki. "Bye"_

 _"Bye" replied Kurt, and put the phone back down, and laughed to himself; filling the cups with milk, and lidding them before giving them to customers; and then made a start on Mikki's so it was ready for her when she got to the coffee shop._

 _************************************************************************************************************************************That same week, Blaine walked into the coffee shop and headed over to the counter._

 _"Hey Kurt, the usual please?" he asked._

 _Kurt looked at him. "Of course"_

 _"Thanks" said Blaine, looking at his phone._

 _"Everything okay?" asked Kurt, as he poured a coffee for Blaine. "You looked like your pet just died or something"_

 _"Umm meeting Tina here" replied Blaine._

 _"Okay, well maybe try smiling then" said Kurt, as he handed him the coffee._

 _"Well actually I was going to break up with her" replied Blaine._

 _"Oh wow, really?" asked Kurt, trying to be sympathetic, but really wasn't all that surprised by the statement._

 _"It's not just working between us" replied Blaine._

 _"Hmm, she doesn't seem like your type I must say" said Kurt._

 _"Really you think that?" asked Blaine._

 _Kurt looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you need to have some interests the same. And clearly you and Tina don't"_

 _"No" replied Blaine. "We really don't have anything in common. Everything I love she hates"_

 _Kurt nodded. "Mikki on the other hand, well someone like her. You both have a lot in common"_

 _"What does Mikki have to do with anything?" asked Blaine, looking to him._

 _"Oh nothing" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "Just giving an example of having something in common with someone, and you and her do"_

 _"Oh okay" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I'm just going to and sit wait for Tina"_

 _"Yeah, good luck with it" said Kurt. "Well as much good luck a break up can go"_

 _Blaine laughed. "Yeah thanks Kurt" he said and headed over to the sofa and sat down._

 _Kurt smiled to himself glad to see that in some ways Blaine was coming to his senses, and he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Blaine to see what was truly in front of him._

 _A little later that same day, after Blaine had ended things with Tina. Mikki had arrived just before she left and then started talking with Blaine, clearly hearing also from him that he and Tina were not a couple anymore. Not wanting to eavesdrop, but also wanting to know what was going on, he semi listened to what they were talking about, and he couldn't help but smile as to him it once again became very clear just how much the two of them had in common as they debated the cons of online dating, and then deciding that the two of them needed to finish watching the Star Wars movies,, before they both left the coffee shop together. And Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, and hope that one day the two of them would finally see what he and so many others did as well, and that the two of them were perfect for each other._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _When Rachel's co star for Funny Girl came into the coffee shop one Friday evening, to say that was a little starstruck was an understatement._

 _Heading over to the usual group of six, with coffees for them; he looked to Will and was shocked when he realized who was in his coffee shop._

 _"Can I get you something?" asked Kurt, looking at him._

 _"A latte would be great" replied Will._

 _Kurt nodded. "You're Will Schuester right, you were in Hairspray?"_

 _"I am and I was" replied Will._

 _"You're amazing. I really loved the song "It Takes Two" and was so glad they only had Efron sing a small part of it in the movie version" said Kurt._

 _"Well thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan" said Will._

 _Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it you could sing here tonight, that would be totally amazing"._

 _"Actually, I was thinking of it anyway. Rach already mentioned that you have like an open mic night here" said Will._

 _"Yeah, I'll get you your coffee and you can decide what you want to sing. Anything you want" replied Kurt._

 _"Okay" replied Will._

 _Kurt just nodded, still a little star struck and went back over to the counter to get the coffee order; and saw him talking with the others before he headed up to the small stage area._

 _Kurt smiled as Will took the microphone and started talking, not believing that he had a bonafide Broadway star about to perform at his business._

 _Kurt hearing that Will wasn't going to perform a Broadway song, but a something little more modern, was kind of disappointed with that; however he was interested to hear what else the man was able to do._

 _When the song "Bust A Move" started, Kurt frowned; not at all expecting that kind of performance from a seasoned Broadway performer._

 _As Will sung, and moved throughout the coffee shop, using points in the song to make references, one which included winking at Rachel when he sung the line "A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her", which resulted in a death stare from Puck to the man singing; Kurt wondered about the intentions of the man performing._

 _Going back behind the counter, to make some coffees; Kurt continued to watch the performance, and he couldn't help but give a small chuckle when Will referenced something and pointed out to both Mikki and Blaine in regards to it; although neither of them seemed to be overly impressed with the guy singing either._

 _As he finished making some of the coffees and taking them over to the people that ordered them, placing them on the table to get smiles from them, he felt an arm around his shoulder and saw Will next to him, and he looked at him as he sings the line about the bridesmaid and winking back. Shaking his head, Kurt heads back to behind the counter; as Will continues his song rampage through the coffee shop, until he finished; and those in the coffee shop politely applauded, himself included._

 _Putting the finishing touches on the coffee for Will, Kurt headed over to where he was now sitting with the others once again and placed it on the table._

 _Will gave him a smile and as he headed back to behind the counter, Kurt listened to the others tell Will how they all knew one another, and couldn't help but here the condescending tone he had when telling them how nice and great that was, and also in regards to what they do for jobs and that; and as he wiped down the frothing wand on the coffee machine, he hoped that for the sake of everyone that the bright lights of Broadway would not change Rachel, as she looked towards her Broadway leading lady debut._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Kurt couldn't believe how quickly time it had come around, but it was the day of Rachel's Broadway debut, and along with inviting all her family and friends; she had also asked Kurt to come along for the evening, something which he was truly excited for, getting to see a Broadway musical on the first night._

 _He was doing the morning shift on that day, leaving him free for the evening, and doing a walk around of the coffee shop; picking up empty mugs as well as picking up some left behind rubbish as well, shaking his head at how some people nowadays just couldn't simply put something in the bin themselves._

 _Heading over to the bin and putting in a bunch of used napkins as well as some coffee cups, he saw the door to the shop open, and Mikki, Kitty and a guy who he could only assume to be the brother walk in._

 _"Hey Kurt" said Kitty, as she went over to him._

 _Kurt placed the tray down he had a hold of on the nearby table and gave her a hug. "Hey Kitty"_

 _Kitty laughed as she returned the hug. "We are definitely going shopping whilst I'm here. I am so needing some more skirts and tops"_

 _"Well you don't need to ask me to come shopping, because you know I'm there" said Kurt, who had kept in touch with Kitty via Facebook when she had gotten the job in Chicago and often gave her fashion advice as well._

 _Kitty nodded and smiled and Kurt looked at Mikki and Ryder._

 _"Just as long as you let me come along as well" said Mikki, looking to the barista._

 _"Of course you can" replied Kurt, with a nod and looked to Ryder. "So you must be the brother then?"_

 _Ryder looked at him and nodded, holding out his hand. "Yeah Ryder"_

 _"Kurt" he replied, shaking the hand that Ryder had extended out._

 _"So the girls have said" replied Ryder, with a smile._

 _"Yes, well you seem to have two coffee addicted sisters so I reckon they have" replied Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Yes" said Mikki, as she reached into her handbag and got the ticket out for Kurt for the Funny Girl opening night that Rachel had passed onto her for him. "So here's the ticket, and we'll all be out the front around seven thirty if you want to meet us there"_

 _"Okay, that be good" replied Kurt. "This is so exciting"_

 _"Hmm, it is Rachel is both nervous and excited as well" said Mikki._

 _"She hasn't been looking at what is being said online has she?" asked Kurt._

 _"You mean like the twitter account, Rachel's Nose and all that?" asked Kitty._

 _"Yes, that and some of the other trolls on Tumblr with their gifs" said Kurt._

 _"Saw a bit of it, but she has banned herself from going online and searching stuff" replied Mikki._

 _"Even asked us not to tell her anything we saw too" said Ryder._

 _"Totally understand" said Kurt, with a nod. "I don't get why people can be so mean"_

 _"Tall poppy syndrome" said Mikki. "They always feel the need to knock someone who is successful"_

 _"That is very true" replied Kurt. "I get rival coffee shops, putting up nasty reviews on my business Facebook page, and also on other sites. Managed to get a lot of them taken down, but still I know there are more out there"_

 _"It's a nasty world, that's for sure" said Kitty._

 _Kurt looked at her and nodded._

 _"Okay, well we should go and will see you tonight" said Mikki._

 _"Yeah meeting the parents for lunch" said Ryder._

 _"New York is not going to know what hit it, all the Kapowski's and Puckermans and Berry's in town" said Kurt with a laugh._

 _"That's for sure" said Kitty, with a laugh also._

 _"Well have fun, and I'll see you all tonight" said Kurt._

 _"You will" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"Bye guys" said Kurt, and picked up the tray he had placed down._

 _"See you Kurt" said Mikki, and the three of them headed out of the coffee shop._

 _Kurt laughed to himself as he walked back over to the counter, and smiled also as he could not wait until tonight when he got to be in the audience of a Broadway musical on it's opening night._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Saturday morning, which proved as always to be a busy time regardless of the fact was the weekend, was one Kurt always enjoyed._

 _Coming out of the store room, with more coffee beans to fill up the ones that were depleting; he went over to the containers._

 _"Your phone, has been beeping and ringing Kurt" said Joe, one of his casual workers as he made some coffee orders at the machine._

 _"Really" said Kurt, looking at him and forgetting about the coffee beans that needed filling for a moment, and going over to his phone and looking at it. "It's Bree"_

 _Joe looked at him. "She's your roommate, right?"_

 _"Yeah" replied Kurt. "I should call her back and make sure everything is okay at home"_

 _"Sure, go ahead" said Joe. "I can keep cover here"_

 _"Thanks" replied Kurt, with a nod as he headed into the back office; connecting a call to Bree as he walked._

 _"Kurt, hey" said Bree, as she answered on the other end; and as he walked into his office, closing the door._

 _"Hi Bree" replied Kurt. "Everything okay at home?"_

 _"Yeah, it's fine" she replied._

 _"Okay then" said Kurt. "So what was with the three texts and one missed call?"_

 _"I asked you in one of the texts if you knew a Puck?" said Bree. "Didn't you read them"_

 _"No, I didn't read them because I thought something was drastically wrong at the apartment, hence me ringing you instead" replied Kurt. "And I know a Puck, what does that have to do with the call"_

 _"He's the girlfriend of the girl who we went and saw on stage in Funny Girl isn't he" said Bree._

 _"Yes, that's right" replied Kurt. "Rachel"_

 _"Oh, wow" said Bree._

 _"Bree" said Kurt. "What is going on?"_

 _"Okay, so I heard from my brother, who heard from a friend of his who tends bar, that last night Quinn apparently slept with Puck" replied Bree._

 _"That's crazy, you must be mistaken" said Kurt. "Puck would not cheat on Rachel"_

 _"That's what I thought as well, that it must be a mistake" said Bree. "But Quinn said something about Rachel and Puck having broken up, and they ended up well you know"_

 _"No that's crazy" said Kurt, shaking his head; even though he knew Bree couldn't see it. "Their one year anniversary was yesterday. I very much doubt that they would have broken up and Puck would jump into bed with the first available female"_

 _"Maybe I'm mistaken" said Bree. "It could have been another guy, Tuck for all we know. And Matt has gotten the name wrong"_

 _"Yeah" replied Kurt. "I really hope you're right there"_

 _"Me too" said Bree._

 _"Okay, well I should be getting back to work" said Kurt. "It was quite busy out there and Joe might be getting hammered"_

 _"Yeah, I'll see you later Kurt" replied Bree._

 _"Sure Bree" said Kurt. "Bye"_

 _"Bye" replied Bree, and Kurt ended the phone call; and headed back out the front of the coffee shop really hoping that Puck and Rachel were okay, and not broken up._

 _Later that day, Kurt still couldn't seem to shake the thought of maybe Bree was just a little bit right about what she had said in regards to the whole Quinn and Puck thing, since he had seen none of the group of six that morning in the coffee shop._

 _He was so busy in lost in thought, that he didn't see Rachel enter the coffee shop and head over to the counter._

 _"Hey Kurt, can I grab the usual?" she asked as she sat on a stool._

 _"Oh hey Rach" he replied, with a sad smile at her._

 _"Yeah is something the matter?" asked Rachel._

 _"No, but are you okay?" asked Kurt._

 _"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked Rachel._

 _"Because you and Puck broke up" said Kurt._

 _Rachel shook her head. "It was just a misunderstanding, but we're fine now. He's meeting me here soon actually" she replied._

 _"Really, so you're completely okay with the fact that he slept with another woman last night" said Kurt, before he even really knew he said it._

 _Rachel looked at him in complete and utter horror. "What?" she asked._

 _"I'm guessing from the look on your face, right now that you probably didn't know that" said Kurt._

 _"No, I didn't" replied Rachel._

 _"Oh crap" said Kurt._

 _Rachel took a deep breath trying not to cry in that moment._

 _"How do you know that he slept with another woman?" asked Rachel._

 _"Just through gossip, but I could be wrong. It could be another Puck, in fact I'm sure it's another Puck. Because he wouldn't do anything like that, especially not to you" said Kurt._

 _Rachel just nodded her head in reply and walked over to the chair that was near the window._

 _"Did you still want that coffee?" asked Kurt, but he was only met with a shake of the head from Rachel._

 _"Fuck" muttered Kurt under his breath. "Way to put your big overgrown feet into it"_

 _He looked over to where Rachel, was sitting; with the saddest look he had ever seen on her face and couldn't help but feel like the worse person in the whole entire world at that moment; and wish that for all it was good in the universe that he was indeed wrong and it was just one huge mistake._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Unfortunately, Bree had indeed being correct. Puck had slept with another woman; and that ended his and Rachel's relationship._

 _To say he felt terrible and indeed responsible was a huge understatement, and for quite a few weeks didn't really know what to say to both Puck and Rachel, since he felt that it was because of what he said that they had broken up._

 _Rachel however had assured him that he had done nothing wrong, and she didn't hold him responsible for it; but still that didn't make him feel any better knowing that what he had told her, had played a part in breaking the couple up._

 _It was a Saturday morning, and five of the six were seated in the coffee shop; and Kurt saw the door of the shop open and Puck walk in with a girl he had never seen before._

 _Not wanting to intrude, when he wasn't sure how Puck would treat him at the present time, he hung back and half listened to the conversation._

 _Listening into the conversation Kurt picked up that the girl with Puck, was called Marley; and also that Rachel was clearly still just a little spiteful towards Puck, as she called out the other girl who didn't seem to know anything about Broadway. Something which he had come to know Rachel was indeed very passionate about._

 _Seeing Rachel, leave and throwing what he could only call a death stare at the other girl as she left, he laughed._

 _After a few more minutes he saw Puck and the Marley girl leave, and being the curious person he was headed to where the other four still were sitting, making it out that he was picking up Rachel's now left behind empty coffee cup._

 _"So umm who was that with Puck?" he asked._

 _"Marley" replied Mikki, looking at him. "She's the niece of my boss"_

 _"Okay and how does Puck know her?" asked Kurt._

 _"You know how I've been sick" said Mikki._

 _Kurt nodded._

 _"You mean how you've been an infected bag of snot" said Blaine._

 _Mikki glared at him. "Bite me" she said and turned back to Kurt. "I was meant to accompany Marley to his art thing, since my boss Sue doesn't trust any of the guys at work"_

 _"Your boss does realize that you're straight, right" said Kurt._

 _"Yes, but one thing about my boss. Is that you do what she says" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"But that still doesn't explain how Puck knows her and was with her here" said Kurt._

 _"Because I was sick, and couldn't go to this thing. I asked Puck to take her, and he agreed because he didn't want me ringing up his mom who was already really mad at him about the whole sleeping with another girl thing and cheating on Rachel" replied Mikki._

 _Kurt nodded. "So are they dating?"_

 _"That is what we are trying to figure out" said Brittany._

 _"Yeah, well I can tell you right now, if they are. How that will go" said Kurt._

 _"How do you think?" asked Sam, looking to him._

 _"Disaster, hello" replied Kurt with a laugh. "Clearly if it's a relationship, it's a rebound one. And people always get hurt in them"_

 _"Well if it is" said Mikki. "Then Puck is a big boy, and it will serve him right"_

 _"Okay ouch" said Brittany. "Clearly you're not one to mess with"_

 _"Well it's not like that" said Mikki, looking to her. "But if Puck does get hurt here, then maybe it will make him realise how Rachel has kind of felt throughout all this"_

 _"That is true" said Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right there" said Blaine._

 _Mikki turned to him and nodded._

 _"So did you guys want some more coffees?" asked Kurt, looking to the four of them._

 _"Yeah, I think we can all go for another" replied Sam._

 _"Sure, coming right up" said Kurt, and walked back over to the counter, to make the coffees; leaving the other four to talk some more, and hoping to himself that whatever was between Puck and this new girl was nothing serious, because for better or worse; he was secretly on team Puckleberry._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a day before most of them would be heading to Canada for the wedding of Puck and Marley, Kurt was filling up the grinders with more beans, when he heard his name being spoken from behind, and instantly recognizing it as Puck's._

 _Turning around and looking at him, he gave him a smile. "Oh hi Puck"_

 _"Hey" replied Puck, and sat down on one of the stools. "So ummm, I just want to say sorry"_

 _Kurt looked at him. "Sorry for what?"_

 _"Well firstly for giving you a hard time there for a while, for telling Rachel what happened with me and that Quinn girl" said Puck. "It really wasn't anyone's fault but my own"_

 _Kurt looked at him and nodded._

 _"And second, I'm sorry that you're not invited to the wedding" said Puck._

 _"In all honesty, I never thought you would invite me, so it's okay" replied Kurt._

 _"Well I wanted to, but with it being in Canada; and also Marley not wanting a big wedding, you just didn't make the list" said Puck._

 _"It's fine, really" replied Kurt._

 _Puck nodded._

 _"So are you excited?" asked Kurt_

 _"Yeah" replied Puck. "It's come about quick. But I care about Marley"_

 _Kurt looked at him and nodded, seeing that he didn't actually say that he loved his soon to be wife._

 _"Well I'm sure you'll be really happy together"_

 _"Yeah" said Puck._

 _"So all the others are going?" asked Kurt._

 _"Umm Rachel isn't" replied Puck, shaking his head._

 _"Oh, well I guess attending the wedding of your recent ex isn't ideal" said Kurt._

 _"I guess" replied Puck, and Kurt could see that he was generally sad about that. "But she has work as well, and being that she has just won the Tony for Funny Girl; people want to see her in the show and not her understudy"_

 _"That's true" said Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Anyway, I just want to let you know, there are no hard feelings between us" said Puck, standing up._

 _"Well thank you for that" said Kurt. "Have a good wedding and I'll see you in a few days"_

 _"You will" replied Puck. "Bye Kurt"_

 _"Yeah bye" said Kurt, and Puck exited the coffee shop; and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this marriage was going to end in another divorce for Puck, because to him it was very clear that his heart was definitely not in it, and still yearned for that of Rachel._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Kurt knew by now, that all the years working as a barista; that he had almost a sixth sense about people, and was generally able to pick up on stuff that a lot of people may not see._

 _One of the things that he had been noticing lately, was the different way Mikki and Blaine were with one another, when it was just the two of them in the coffee shop. The dynamics hadn't changed when the others were around, and they were back to the usual bickering and arguing; but when it was the two of them alone the shift in the way they were, was almost the polar opposite. Which made him wonder, if maybe there was something that no one knew about going on with the two of them._

 _It was a Friday evening, and all of them except for Brittany; who had a friends birthday party to attend were seated in their usual area of the coffee shop._

 _He had set up the karaoke for that night, and was secretly wishing for some earplugs; as a girl performed an off key performance of "On Top of The World"._

 _Politely applauding, along with others in the coffee shop when she finished; he saw Blaine along with Mikki go up to the stage; and wondered in the moment just what in the world was going on._

 _He looked over to the others, sitting down and saw that Puck really wasn't taking an interest; rather focusing on Jayden, Rachel was sipping at her coffee, but it was Sam who he noticed looking at the two with raised eyebrows, that made him wonder if he could be correct in his thoughts about the two on stage who were about to sing._

 _As the music started, and Mikki began to sing; Kurt recognised the song 'Alone', and that the lyrics conveyed a very suggestive notation of not wanting to be alone at night._

 _Watching the two on stage performing, and seeing Blaine wink at Mikki when singing the line 'And my love for you is still unknown', he noticed that Rachel had moved to sit next to Sam and whispering something to him; he saw the blonde haired guy whisper something back and then Rachel nodding, before looking over to Puck, who still seemed completely oblivious, and then back to Mikki and Blaine smiling._

 _Kurt looked to the two on stage again as the song started to come to the end; and in that moment, as they sung the line "How do I get you alone", he was more than convinced that there was definitely something there._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _If there was one thing Kurt hated, it was people who spoke to him as if him being a barista wasn't something that he could be proud of._

 _It was a usual busy morning, and he was in the middle of the rush period for coffee and had at least a line of ten orders to do, but he knew that his system of organisation worked and also that people were generally organised enough to wait a short time whilst their order was made just the way he knew so many of them liked it._

 _He was busying brewing coffee in pots, on the coffee machine and also frothing milk, when he heard what he could only call an over exaggerated sigh; and he turned to see Marley standing at the counter._

 _"I'll just be a minute" said Kurt, looking to her. "I can't stop the milk process at the moment"_

 _"Well I would like to place my order for a coffee sometime this morning" replied Marley._

 _"And you will, just hold on for a moment, and I will be right there" replied Kurt, as he finished the milk and poured it in to three cups that he had lined up, and placing lids of them before putting them in a carry tray._

 _"What will it be?" asked Kurt, going over to near where Marley was and looking at her._

 _"A large latte low fat milk" she replied._

 _Kurt grabbed a cup and wrote the order on it, and also jotted it down on the order pad, so he could keep track on what was to be made in what order. "That will be four ninety"_

 _"Here" said Marley, taking a five dollar note from her handbag and placing it on the counter._

 _"Wow ten cent tip" remarked Kurt sarcastically. "So generous"_

 _"Yeah, well I only tip well when the service is good" replied Marley._

 _Kurt looked at her. "It will be a couple of minutes"_

 _Going back over to the coffee machine, he took the filter holder off and tapped the used grinds into the bin, before putting a fresh lot in and going through the whole brewing process for the next orders on his line up._

 _"Morning Kurt" said Blaine, as he and Mikki approached the counter._

 _"Oh hey morning" replied Kurt, looking to the two of them and wiping his hands on his apron as he went over to them._

 _"The usuals?" he asked, grabbing his order pad._

 _"You know it" replied Mikki._

 _"Sure no probs, just give me a few minutes" said Kurt._

 _"Yeah, we've got time" replied Blaine._

 _Kurt nodded and went back to the coffee machine, and placed a cup under the filter before letting the coffee flow into it._

 _"Is mine going to be much longer, I don't have time to keep waiting" said Marley, from a little bit further down the counter where she was standing._

 _"It's on the way. Doing them in order, so don't get confused" replied Kurt, looking at her as he poured soy milk into the now filled cup, and placed a lid on that one and placing into the tray with the other three he had made._

 _"Well maybe if you were to employ more staff, you wouldn't make people wait" said Marley, as Kurt placed the cup for Marley under the filter._

 _"There is no need to talk to Kurt like that" said Mikki, and he looked at her with a smile as he picked up the tray and also a bag of muffins for the order that was completed._

 _"Didn't ask your opinion. I just want my coffee so I can get to work" replied Marley, and Kurt just looked at her shaking his head._

 _"Okay, that's fair enough. But when you talk to someone we consider a friend in that sort of manner, then don't expect us not to say something" said Blaine, as Kurt went over to one of the tables and handed the guy that was sitting there a tray full of cups._

 _"Here you go Dylan" said Kurt, placing the tray and muffins on the table._

 _"Thanks Kurt" Dylan replied, looking at him and standing. "See you tomorrow"_

 _"You will" replied Kurt, with a nod as the customer left and he headed back over to the counter and could still hear Marley complaining._

 _"Oh, well I'm sorry, I could have possibly offended the poor barista boy" said Marley._

 _Kurt frowned as he frothed the low fat milk and then whilst holding the jug with one hand, picked up the salt shaker that was on the counter, and shook a little into Marley's cup as the coffee still flowed._

 _Pushing the off button on the coffee flow, he poured the now frothed milk into the cup and then placed a lid on it._

 _"One latte with low fat milk" said Kurt, going over to Marley with the takeaway cup._

 _"Well it's about time" replied Marley, taking it from him and walking out of the shop; and Kurt gave a little chuckle as she walked away sipping her coffee._

 _"Kurt, what did you do" said Mikki, with a smile._

 _"Nothing" replied Kurt, shaking his head looking at her._

 _"Really, so you didn't add a little salt from the shaker you got there into her coffee" said Mikki._

 _Kurt looked at Mikki and smiled as Blaine laughed. "Did you really?" he asked._

 _"Okay yes, and I would have preferred if it was something like arsenic, but salt was the only thing I have lying around" replied Kurt, as he grabbed the pot of coffee that was Blaine's usual and poured it into a cup._

 _"That's awesome" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Kurt put the lid on Blaine's order._

 _"A little mean, but yeah I agree with Mik, awesome" said Blaine._

 _"Hmm, well the bitch always talks as if I am beneath her" said Kurt, as he started to make Mikki's coffee, placing a cup under the filter and then going about steaming some milk for it._

 _"Oh believe me, we know all too well how two faced Marley can be" said Mikki._

 _Blaine nodded. "Yeah she's always this sweet little thing around Puck. But away from him, well let's just say I think from what Mik has told me about her boss, the angry attitude and manipulation must run in the family"._

 _"I think so" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"Well hopefully Puck will one day wake up to her before it's too late and see that she is indeed a two faced cow" said Kurt, as he finished steaming and frothing the regular milk and then poured the milk into that of Mikki's order before putting the lid on it._

 _"Can only hope and pray that he does" said Mikki._

 _Kurt laughed and came over to the counter with the coffees for Mikki and Blaine. "No salt in them, I promise"._

 _"If there is you're dead, Hummel" said Blaine, going to grab his wallet out of his pocket to pay._

 _"On the house" said Kurt._

 _"Really?" asked Blaine._

 _"Yeah, just as long as you don't tell Marley about the little added bonus to her coffee" said Kurt._

 _"Don't have to bribe me Kurt, but thank you" said Mikki._

 _"Why are you thanking him, I was the one about to pay for your coffee. If anyone should be thankful it should be me" said Blaine._

 _"Okay well thank you for Blaine then, who doesn't have to buy me a coffee" said Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"You're both welcome" replied Kurt, with his own laugh._

 _"Yeah, I got to get to work, see you later Kurt" said Mikki._

 _"Walk with you, got to head out that way anyway" said Blaine._

 _"Sure, if you want" said Mikki, with a nod._

 _"See you both later" said Kurt._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, and her and Blaine left the coffee shop_

 _Kurt looked at the two of them as they walked out, still not sure what the deal was with the two of them lately, but whatever the case; it was nice to see less of the usual bickering between them; and with that in mind he got to doing a quick wipe down off the equipment, before what he knew would be another rush on coffees._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _A few weeks passed, and Kurt still had nothing concrete on the Mikki and Blaine front for him to tell if they were in an actual relationship, or if it was just something casual._

 _Of course there was other things going on in his life at that moment in time; that being Elliott, who had returned to New York City after a few years away and was now crashing at his apartment; since Bree had taken a job in another state, leaving him with an empty room._

 _Having Elliott back in his life, was certainly interesting; and even though he wasn't a fan of anything casual, there were times at night when one found themselves in the others bed, and stuff was done._

 _However Kurt knew that his feelings with Elliott wouldn't get hurt, and for them no matter what their friendship would always come first._

 _As he busily wiped the mugs that he had just pulled out from the dishwasher, ready for use again; he heard the door open and saw Blaine and Mikki walk in; and rather more so they were hand in hand._

 _"What's going on here" said Kurt, with a smile as the two of them neared the counter._

 _"Well we're kind of together" said Mikki._

 _"I knew it" replied Kurt, with a smile. "I so totally knew there was something going on there"_

 _"Wait you knew" said Blaine. "How?"_

 _"Oh please" replied Kurt. "The two of you have been acting weird around one another when it was just the two of you in here, for quite some time"_

 _"Guess not a subtle as we thought" said Mikki._

 _Blaine looked at her shaking his head. "Nope"_

 _"So how long exactly has this been a thing?" asked Kurt, looking at the two of them._

 _"Since Canada" said Mikki._

 _"We kind of hooked up the night before Puck was going to marry Marley" said Blaine._

 _"Wow, that was like two months ago" said Kurt._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Neither of us really thought it would be anything than that one night in Canada, but we kind of realized how good we are together and how happy we make one another, so here we are dating"_

 _"You do realize that for the longest time, that so many of us have thought that you would be good together" said Kurt, looking at the two of them. "Me included"_

 _"Really?" asked Blaine._

 _Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that sort of bickering that you two were doing for years. That was not out of hate"_

 _"Yeah, we've sort of realized that" said Blaine, with a laugh as Mikki nodded._

 _Kurt nodded with a laugh also. "Why did you keep this all quite for so long?"_

 _"Umm, well given that we did hook up at what was meant to be Puck's wedding" said Blaine. "We kind of didn't want to rub it in his face, that his relationship may be not happening, but one with the two of us is"_

 _"Hmm that" said Mikki. "And Blaine was quite literally scared of what Puck's reaction would be when he found out that his best friend was screwing around with his cousin"_

 _Kurt laughed. "Yes, that's more like it"_

 _"And my being scared was rightly so as well" replied Blaine. "I honestly thought last night when he did find out that I was a dead man"_

 _"Believe me, if he had done that" said Mikki. "Then I would have quite willingly gone to jail for his murder"_

 _"Ohh, you do love me" said Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her quickly._

 _"Well you know for the time being" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And the man of my dreams comes along"_

 _"Oh well thanks" replied Blaine, with a frown._

 _Mikki laughed, and quickly kissed him also. "You know I love you, idiot"_

 _"Okay, wow" said Kurt. "This has definitely moved fast"_

 _"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, looking at him with a nod. "So can we by chance, have our coffees? It is the reason we came in here"_

 _Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Of course" he replied, with a nod and grabbed a cup and the brewed pot of coffee pouring the one for Blaine from it._

 _"So here's yours" said Kurt, passing Blaine his. "And I will have yours made in like a minute"_

 _"Sure Kurt, thanks" replied Mikki, as he went over to the coffee machine to start it._

 _He glanced over to Mikki and Blaine, as the two of them said a very obvious goodbye to one another; and then Blaine leaving._

 _Finishing off the coffee for Mikki, and grabbing a lid for it; he went over to her and smiled._

 _"There we go" he said, handing it to it. "One latte, extra special today"_

 _Mikki laughed. "Thanks Kurt"_

 _"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you smiling this much before" said Kurt._

 _"Hmm, what can I say life is great" replied Mikki._

 _"That it is" said Kurt._

 _Mikki nodded. "I'll catch you later Kurt"_

 _"Sure have a great day Mikki" he replied._

 _"You too" said Mikki, and left the coffee shop._

 _Kurt turned back to the coffee machine, wiping it down and couldn't help but smile; seeing Mikki and Blaine finally together, gave him hope that if the two of them despite all the things in the past with one another; then it was possible for anyone to find love and in the most weirdest of places._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _The morning after, what was Blaine's disastrous public proposal to Mikki; Kurt was filling the morning coffee orders as usual, although seriously hoping that all was okay between the couple; because he could not bear to see what he saw another perfect couple break up._

 _As he busily prepared the coffee orders, he didn't see Mikki and Blaine walk into the coffee shop, hand in hand._

 _"Morning Kurt" said Blaine, as the two of them got to the counter._

 _Kurt quickly turned and looked at him and Mikki, whilst still brewing the coffee for that of an order. "Oh please tell me that everything is okay"_

 _"Yeah, it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"In fact" said Mikki, holding up her left hand showing the ring to Kurt, where the ring now adorned her left hand._

 _"You said yes, after all" said Kurt._

 _"She did" replied Blaine, with a smile._

 _"This is wonderful" said Kurt, leaving the coffee he was making for a moment and went around to the other side of the counter and gave the two of them a hug._

 _"Yeah it is" replied Mikki._

 _"Okay, so I got to ask what was with the panic last night and saying what you said?" asked Kurt, as he went back around behind the counter._

 _"Umm, just that panic" replied Mikki._

 _"Yeah, but it's all sorted now, and we're engaged" said Blaine._

 _"Well whatever you want today it's on the house" said Kurt._

 _"I get free coffee?" asked Blaine._

 _"Yes and I'm feeling generous, so muffin, bagel, croissant, whatever else you want as well" replied Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Awesome" replied Blaine._

 _"Hmm, and how is this any different than normal for me?" asked Mikki._

 _Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Well it's not"_

 _"Wait, you always get free coffee and that?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki._

 _Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I do Kurt's advertising. So naturally there has to be some perks with it"._

 _"How come I didn't know about this. I should totally get free coffee as a default, you know fiancé" said Blaine._

 _"True, you should" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"You're going to send me broke, woman" said Kurt._

 _"Nah that won't happen, because you have an awesome advertising company looking after you to make sure that never happens" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"Fine okay. Blaine can have free coffee all the time. Just don't tell the others" said Kurt._

 _"I won't my lips are sealed" said Blaine, with a smile._

 _"Okay, well I will bring you your normal coffees over in just a bit, if you want to go sit" said Kurt._

 _"Thanks Kurt and as for the food, if I could get a ham and cheese croissant" said Blaine._

 _"And a blueberry muffin for me please" said Mikki._

 _"Sure, I will bring them over as well" said Kurt, with a nod._

 _"Thanks" replied Blaine, and he and Mikki headed over to the sofa in the coffee shop._

 _Kurt laughed to himself, as he finished up the orders that he was already in the process of making and the ones that were to come after that, glancing occasionally over to where Blaine and Mikki were sitting; and seeing that Blaine was now on his phone to someone, but not losing that of the closeness to Mikki even then._

 _Getting the two coffee orders made up, and then also warming a ham and cheese croissant and blueberry muffin for the two of them; he placed them all on a tray and headed over to where they were seated._

 _Mikki kissed Blaine as Kurt came over to them with their coffees and also food, and he cleared his throat as her put down the tray on the table._

 _"What?" asked Blaine, looking to Kurt with a laugh._

 _"Your food and coffee" replied Kurt, shaking his head with a smile._

 _"Yeah thanks, Kurt" replied Mikki._

 _Kurt nodded. "No problem, and do me a favour and keep the PDA to a minimum would you" he replied, with a laugh as he headed back to the counter._

 _"I can't hold any promises there Kurt" said Blaine, with a laugh._

 _"Me either" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a smile._

 _Kurt laughed also as he saw Rachel and Sam enter the coffee shop, and set about quickly wiping down the coffee equipment; and hearing the two newly entered mock and tease that of the newly engaged couple, before he headed back over to see if they were wanting a coffee also._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a typical busy morning and Kurt had a lot of orders on the go, but years of practice meant he was able to get them out quickly without messing them up._

 _"Morning Kurt" came Mikki's voice, from just near the counter._

 _"Won't be a sec guys, I will get started on your lots" said Kurt, as he looked up and saw Blaine, Mikki and a guy who he was unfamiliar with, with them._

 _"That's fine Kurt" said Blaine._

 _"Yeah, and we'll be in need of an extra one today and every morning after that" said Mikki._

 _Kurt looked at her as he frothed the milk. "Extra? Who needs more caffeine in your work place? Because if you say it's for you, I am going to be saying no, definitely not"._

 _Mikki laughed. "Actually it's going to be Dave's order. He is going to be working at the advertising agency with us now. So will also need a regular standing coffee order in the morning"._

 _Kurt looked at her and then Dave. "Hi, I'm Kurt. The friendly barista" he said, with a laugh._

 _Dave just looked at Kurt with a smile._

 _"Have a look at the menu up there, and whatever takes your fancy let me know and it can if you want become your standing order" said Kurt._

 _"Sure, umm yeah, that be good" muttered Dave, all of a sudden losing his cool in front of Kurt._

 _Kurt gave him another quick smile and poured the hot milk in to a cup and then passed it over to a customer._

 _"Okay, Blaine. One medium drip coming up" said Kurt, with a laugh as he grabbed a cup and the already brewed pot of coffee._

 _"You right there Dave?" asked Mikki, looking at him; with Kurt being able to hear all that was being said since he they were in close proximity to him._

 _"Just a lot of choices" Kurt heard Dave reply._

 _"Well everything here is good. Kurt makes wonderful everything" said Blaine, as Kurt turned around with Blaine's coffee order._

 _"That he does" said Mikki, as Kurt handed Blaine his coffee._

 _"There you go Blaine" said Kurt._

 _"Thanks" replied Blaine, taking the cup from him._

 _"I'll see you tonight" said Mikki._

 _"Yeah" replied Blaine._

 _"Okay, love you" said Mikki._

 _"Love you too" replied Blaine, giving her a quick kiss._

 _"It was nice meeting you Dave" said Blaine._

 _Dave looked at him. "You too" he replied._

 _"Bye" said Blaine._

 _"Bye sweetie" replied Mikki, and Blaine left the coffee shop._

 _"Okay, so Dave what will it be?" asked Kurt, looking at him._

 _"You..." Dave went red and then cleared his throat, and Kurt looked at him his eyes widening in a somewhat shock._

 _"Umm, I mean uhhh, a Caramel Macchiato" said Dave._

 _Kurt looked at him and smiled. "I love that one too"_

 _Dave just looked at him and nodded, still slightly red in the face, and Kurt noticed that Mikki had a smile on her face._

 _"So I will get that for you, as well as a Skinny Latte, Caffe Mocha times two and a Cappuccino" said Kurt._

 _"Thanks Kurts" replied Mikki, as he went to make the five coffee orders, and she looked to Dave, her was still trying to hide the now slight blush that he had._

 _"Will that be what you are wanting every morning? Because I walk past here on the way, so I always grab every ones coffee orders" said Mikki; as Kurt heard what she was saying since still in earshot of the two of them._

 _Kurt smiled as he made the coffee orders and even going to the point of drawing a little smiley face on Dave's with the caramel, not that he would see it with the lid on; and then put the usual four drinks in a take away coffee tray and then picked up the one for Dave._

 _Kurt saw Mikki laughing as he came over with the a tray of four coffees, and also the singular one for Dave._

 _"Did you want to take yours" said Kurt, holding out a cup to Dave._

 _Dave just looked at him and nodded and took the cup._

 _"So it will be five regulars as of tomorrow" said Mikki._

 _"Sure okay" replied Kurt and looked at Dave._

 _"Are you working at the advertising agency now?" asked Kurt._

 _Dave nodded as he sipped some of the Caramel Macchiatto. "Wow this is good"._

 _"Thanks, hopefully you will come here from now and not those horrible huge chains where they can't even remember the coffee orders of their favourite people" said Kurt._

 _"Uhh, yeah sure of course" replied Dave, with a nod._

 _"Okay, well. I have more coffees to make. It was lovely to meet you" said Kurt._

 _Dave nodded._

 _"Nice to meet you Dave" said Kurt._

 _"You too" replied Dave, quickly._

 _"I'll see you later Kurt, thanks" said Mikki._

 _"Yeah, sure Mikki, later" replied Kurt, with a smile as Mikki and Dave headed out of the coffee shop._

 _He got back to work, smiling to himself; hoping that maybe he would see more of the new guy Dave, and maybe just figure out what his story was._

 _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO_

 _Over the course of a short period, Kurt had indeed learned that Dave was also gay; and the two of them had struck up a nice little friendship along with maybe just a little bit of flirtation also._

 _It was a semi busy Saturday afternoon in the coffee shop, and Kurt who particularly liked working the weekend shifts as it saw a more diverse range of customers, all who seemed more relaxed, and were always in abundance._

 _Kurt who was standing at the coffee machine, frothing milk for a customers order, saw the door open and Dave walk into the coffee shop, and he couldn't help but smile as Dave made his way over to the counter._

 _"Hi Kurt" said Dave, as he sat down on one of the stools located at the counter._

 _Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Dave, hi. Just a give me a minute and I will be right with you"._

 _"Sure, okay" replied Dave, with a nod._

 _Kurt finished making the order he was in the process of doing for another customer and handed it to them and then went over to Dave._

 _"Well this is a lovely surprise to see you here on the weekend" said Kurt._

 _Dave smiled, seeing that the barista had started to open up more and more to him over the times he had come into the coffee shop._

 _"Yeah I just can't resist those caramel macchiatos that you make Kurt. You've got me addicted to them" said Dave, with a laugh._

 _"Well I'm glad, because that means you will never go now to another coffee shop" replied Kurt, with a laugh of his own._

 _"That is very true" replied Dave, with a nod._

 _"So one regular caramel macchiato" said Kurt._

 _"Hmm, make it a large. I went for a run just then, so why not indulge a little" said Dave._

 _"Okay, one large caramel macchiato coming right up" said Kurt, as he walked over to the coffee machine and started on Dave's order._

 _"So busy day?" asked Dave._

 _Kurt looked over to him. "Steady one"._

 _"Do you ever take time off?" asked Dave._

 _"Sure, I have other staff who fill on some weekdays for me after the morning rush. But I like being here, I like the people" said Kurt._

 _Dave nodded. "So I take it that you're probably going to Mikki and Blaine's wedding then?"._

 _"I am, yes" replied Kurt._

 _"Yeah, me too" replied Dave._

 _"Oh, really. That was nice of them to invite you" said Kurt._

 _"Yeah, I was kind of shocked I must say when Mikki handed me an invitation. But she said she didn't want me to feel left out since all the others that work with will be there" replied Dave._

 _"Hmm that's Mik for you, definitely a sweet one" said Kurt, with a laugh one as he steamed and frothed the milk.  
"So are you going with anyone?" asked Dave._

 _Kurt looked at him, and laughed. "Nope, I am sadly single, and hence it will be just me"_

 _"Yeah, same here" said Dave, with a nod._

 _Kurt poured the milk into the cup for Dave, and then added a generous amount of caramel to finish it off, and then walked over to him._

 _"Here you go, one caramel macchiato done the Kurt Hummel way with extra caramel" he said, as he handed Dave the cup._

 _"Thanks" replied Dave, as he added grabbed a lid from the counter and placed it on the cup._

 _"Not a problem" replied Kurt, with a smile, and went to head back to the coffee machine, so that he could do a quick restock._

 _"Yeah, umm did you maybe want to go to the wedding together?" asked Dave, looking at Kurt._

 _Kurt turned and looked at him. "Together?"_

 _"Yeah, it's just that we both don't have dates. And it would give us someone to talk to if don't find anyone else there appealing" said Dave, with a laugh._

 _"Yeah, that be nice I think. I'd like that" replied Kurt._

 _"Really, wow. Okay" said Dave, with a laugh of relief._

 _"So we can organise times and all that closer to the date" said Kurt._

 _"Umm, yeah of course, sure" replied Dave, now slightly flustered that Kurt had in fact actually agreed to going with him._

 _"Uh huh, you know where to find me" said Kurt._

 _"I do. I'll see you later Kurt, thanks for the drink" said Dave and stood up from the stool and went to see._

 _"See you Dave" replied Kurt, with a smile of his own._

 _Dave went to leave and then turned back around with a laugh. "I almost forgot to pay you"._

 _"On the house" replied Kurt, as Dave went over to him._

 _"I can't ask that you do that Kurt" said Dave._

 _"I do it each morning for you of a weekday, and Mikki all the time. Don't worry about it, take it, it's on me" replied Kurt._

 _"Thanks Kurt, I'll see you later" said Dave, with a smile._

 _"Bye Dave, later" replied Kurt._

 _Dave left the coffee shop with a smile, and Kurt also got back to his own work, he too with a smile of his own._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _It was a Saturday mid morning, and as usual the sofa area was taken up by that of the usual people, although minus two, Mikki and Blaine who were still on their honeymoon; and Kurt couldn't help but be a little jealous since their honeymoon destination was Paris, and it was somewhere he had always wanted to visit._

 _The door of the coffee shop opened, and Mikki and Blaine walked in and over to the others and Kurt smiled as he saw the other four instantly start to give the now married couple grief._

 _As he did the orders for other customers, he saw Mikki stand and walk up to where he was behind the counter, and feel something placed on to his head._

 _"What the..." said Kurt, turning to look at her and then up to the mouse ear hat that was now sitting on his head._

 _"A little present for you from Paris Disneyland for being such an awesome barista" said Mikki._

 _"It's on my head" said Kurt, looking at her._

 _Mikki nodded. "I know, they're mouse ears"_

 _"Mouse ears. Do you know how long it takes me in the morning to get my hair just right, and you then stick mouse ears on it" said Kurt._

 _"Lighten up Kurt, it looks good" said Puck, from where he was sitting._

 _"Ohh, they do light up" said Mikki, reaching behind Kurt's head and flicking on a little switch near the base of the ears, which started them off flashing._

 _"That's cool" said Brittany with a laugh, as the others laughed also._

 _"You're crazy" said Kurt, looking to Mikki._

 _"Uh huh, you're welcome Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile and went back over to the others, and sat back down next to Blaine._

 _Kurt looked at her and laughed, and then took the mouse ears off his head; and saw that they even said his name on them._

 _Smiling as he stuck them back on his head, he set about making a couple of coffees for Mikki and Blaine, and thought how thankful he was that he couldn't just call people who came into his shop customers but also that of friends._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _Brittany walked to the coffee shop, the day Rachel had had Elisabeth, after first going home and getting a little bit of sleep._

 _"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt" said the blonde, heading over to the counter._

 _"What, what, what?" Kurt asked, turning to her with a laugh._

 _"Rachey, had her baby" said Brittany._

 _Kurt looked at her and smiled. "Really when?"_

 _"This morning" replied Brittany with a nod._

 _"And" said Kurt._

 _It's a girl" replied Brittany. "And she's so cute"_

 _"Well can you tell both her and Puck congratulations for me" said Kurt._

 _Brittany nodded. "Sure and if you can make Rachel's fave soy latte for me to take as well, I'm heading to the hospital now to have baby cuddles"_

 _"Sure" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "And I can even do one better than that. I'll make up a muffin basket for them as well"_

 _"Aww that's so sweet" said Brittany, with a smile. "I'm sure Rachel will love that"_

 _Kurt nodded. "Yeah just give me a few minutes and I will get it all done"_

 _"Okay" replied Brittany, with a nod; and Kurt smiled to himself as he made a soy latte for Rachel, and glad that his friends were now getting the happy ending that deserved._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _To say he was shocked when Brittany and Sam started to date, well he really wasn't; and when he walked into the coffee shop late one Saturday morning after having another employee open for him, since he and Dave had been out to dinner and a movie the night before; it was a nice yet surprising shock to see the sofa area was now not taken up by two couples and two singles, but yeah now three couples._

 _Instead of immediately heading out back with his stuff and to grab an apron, Kurt walked over to them with a smile._

 _"So what's going on here?" he asked with a smile to them all._

 _"Sam got me a new cat" said Brittany._

 _"Really" said Kurt, looking at her and then Sam. "That was really nice of you"_

 _"Yeah" replied Sam. "I know how much Britts loves having someone like that to talk with"_

 _Kurt nodded. "And something else, because this clearly you two not just because of a cat"_

 _"I guess we both got tired of being single" said Brittany._

 _"So thought maybe we give it a try and see how it goes" added Sam._

 _"That's really great" replied Kurt. "I'm happy to see you guys maybe giving it a go"_

 _"Yeah and now Puck won't pay up" said Blaine._

 _"Pay up?" asked Kurt, looking to him. "For what?"_

 _"The bet we had on when Britts and Sam would get together" replied Blaine._

 _"Why doesn't it surprise me that you guys would bet on that" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Excuse me Hummel you were in on the bet on when Puck and Rach would get together" said Sam._

 _"Twice, as well I might add" said Blaine._

 _"Oh was he now" said Puck, looking to Kurt. "Looks like our friendly barista here has a dark side"_

 _"Dark side, no" said Kurt, shaking his head. "Just on the side of love that's all'_

 _"Hmm, you know we should wager a bet then" said Mikki._

 _"On what?" asked Rachel._

 _"When Kurt and Dave will marry" replied Mikki. "And who will ask who"_

 _"Ohh let's do it" said Brittany, with a smile._

 _"Seriously, don't you all have more interesting things in life" said Kurt, looking to them all but couldn't help but crack a smile at the same time._

 _"Yeah of course" replied Puck. "But see, we find this fun"_

 _"Well actually never bet on something like this before, but yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So I say Dave will ask Kurt and they will marry in about two years"_

 _"Okay, well I think Kurt will do the asking and it will take them about three years" said Rachel. "Because I think Kurt will be a huge groomzilla and be planning a huge wedding"_

 _"Hmm, I do want a huge wedding I admit" said Kurt._

 _"Any other bets" said Mikki._

 _"I think registery office and that they won't tell anyone. They will just do it" said Puck._

 _"You mean elope" said Blaine._

 _Puck looked at him and nodded._

 _"Not my style" said Kurt, with a laugh. "But you can place that bet"_

 _"Dave asking, around a year and you are going to have your fave person as whatever is the gay marriage female bridesmaid for standing next to you" said Brittany._

 _Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Well I don't know what you would call it, but all of you will be invited to it"_

 _"I reckon it won't be that long, six months and one of you will be asking" said Blaine._

 _"Okay, not everyone is you and Mikki you realize that" said Kurt, with a laugh._

 _"Hey, we didn't think there was any point in waiting" said Mikki. "Because when you know, you know"_

 _"Exactly" replied Blaine, with a smile looking to her and quickly kissing her._

 _"So Sam, last one" said Rachel. "When do you think?"_

 _"Hmm, maybe not for a while" said Sam._

 _"Really, how come?" asked Brittany._

 _"Well I know we have gay marriage recognized here in America now" replied Sam. "But there are still other countries that won't recognize that, and I just think until that time when all people all around the world can't have the same rights, Kurt and Dave won't marry"_

 _"You do make a fair point" said Kurt, with a nod. "Countries like Russia where people are getting bashed for being gay and other places like Ireland and Australia where it's still not recognized; I do hope in time it will be"_

 _"So you're going to give us a hint as to when?" asked Mikki._

 _"No of course not" replied Kurt, with a smile to all of them. "You're all just going to have to wait and see"_

 _"Evil Kurt" said Brittany, with a pout._

 _"Yep, you know it" said Kurt, with a laugh. "So coffee refill, guys?"_

 _"That be good" said Blaine. "Thanks"_

 _"Okay, give me a few minutes to put my stuff out back and I will get them for you"_

 _"Thank you Kurt" said Rachel._

 _Kurt nodded and then with a smile, headed out back of the coffee shop; he really did love how he could call so many of his customers friends, and how no matter what they didn't care what he was like, that to him was true friendship and something he was really thankful for._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

 _When Mikki announced she was having twins, Kurt could generally see how happy she and Blaine were excited to become first time parents._

 _Once the girl and boy were born; there was often a lot of room taken up by that of strollers and people in the sofa area of the coffee shop, although he certainly didn't mind, as it meant firstly he still got to see those he called his friends, and also get baby cuddles not just from Mikki's two but also Rachel's young daughter as well._

 _One afternoon Mikki was in the coffee shop, waiting for Blaine to finish work and she had just finished feeding Mason and was now moving on to start feeding Madison, when Blaine walked into the coffee shop._

 _"Hey Kurt" said Blaine, as he headed over to the sofa. "Can I grab a coffee please?"_

 _"Sure, coming right up" replied Kurt, with a nod; as he saw Blaine go over to the sofa and sit down next to Mikki, kissing her._

 _As he headed over to Blaine with his coffee, he picked up on the conversation that the couple were having._

 _"So we can look tomorrow at this place" said Mikki._

 _"Uh huh, the realtor is going to meet us there at eleven" replied Blaine, with a nod._

 _"Realtor?" asked Kurt, looking at the two of them and handing Blaine his coffee._

 _"Yeah, we're probably going to be moving" said Mikki. "Although don't have a place yet"_

 _"Wow, I guess I just never thought you were serious about this, the other week when you were talking about" replied Kurt._

 _"Well the apartment is only two bedrooms, and there will come a point when Madison and Mason will have their own rooms" said Mikki._

 _"That and if we have more children, it's going to be really cramped" said Blaine._

 _"You're thinking of having more" said Kurt._

 _"No" said Mikki, as Blaine replied "Yes"_

 _Kurt laughed. "Looks like the person with the ovaries gets the final say there"_

 _"Well maybe in a few years, when the twins are older" said Mikki. "But definitely not anytime soon"_

 _"Yeah, well just as long regardless of you moving. I still insist on seeing both of you" said Kurt._

 _"Don't worry Kurt" said Blaine. "You're never going to get rid of us"_

 _"Oh god, you're going to be all hanging out here when you senior citizens" said Kurt._

 _"You know we will" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"Yeah" replied Kurt, with a laugh of his own and saw that there were a few customers waiting at the counter. "Let me know if you need anything else"_

 _"Sure thanks Kurt" replied Blaine, and the barista headed back over to the counter; leaving the couple to sit and talk some more before that then headed home._

 _#CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO##CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_ _CO#_

Friday afternoon, meant a lot of the people knocking off work coming in for an afternoon coffee fix; and Kurt smiled to himself as he went about making the orders that he currently had lined up.

Hearing the little bell on the door, jingle; he looked up to see Rachel and Mikki enter, both pushing a stroller, and Rachel also holding Jayden by the hand.

He smiled as the two of them headed over to his direction.

"Hi Kurt" said Mikki, when she saw the barista.

"Well there is two people I definitely miss" replied Kurt, with a laugh and stopping what he was doing for the moment and going around to give each of them a hug.

"Yeah, we miss you too Kurt" said Rachel, returning his hug.

Kurt smiled at her, as Jayden pulled on his leg pants.

"Coffee" said the young boy.

Kurt looked at him and laughed. "Coffee what?"

"Me want" replied Jayden with a nod.

"You can have a hot chocolate, Jay" said Rachel.

"But mum" said Jayden, looking at her.

"She's right Jayden" said Kurt, looking at the young boy. "Coffee isn't good for kids. Believe me you don't want to be addicted to like your Aunt Mikki"

Mikki looked at him and frowned. "Yes, well since you seem to think I am addicted, you can make me one then"

"Sure, head over to your area and I will bring over your usual coffee, a hot chocolate for Jayden" said Kurt. "Rach what were you wanting?"

"Tea please" she replied, with a smile.

"Done" said Kurt.

"Thank you" said Rachel, as she and Mikki headed over to the sofa area; which since them leaving the city, Kurt had moved in the coffee shop to the back corner of the shop.

It was still next to the counter, and still could be seen from the front door; but the area was larger and meant that there was more room for anyone who needed more space. Especially those of the likes of Mikki and Rachel who had strollers, since not all customers took kindly to them being in there; and even though Mikki had designed up for Kurt signage for the door to say that it was a family friendly coffee shop, there were still the odd customer who didn't take kindly to children being present in the space.

Finishing off the orders he had before Mikki and Rachel came in, Kurt then set about making the coffee, hot chocolate and tea, as well as a couple of small frothed milks for Mikki's twins and also Elisabeth.

Placing them all on a tray, he headed over to the two women, seeing that Mikki had Mason out of the stroller, and that Madison was still in her part.

"Here we go" said Kurt, placing the tray down on the table.

"Thanks Kurt" said Rachel. "Jay go sit in the chair please and then you can have the hot chocolate"

Jayden looked at her and nodded, and Rachel who had Elisabeth sitting in her lap went to get up.

"I got it Rach" said Kurt, grabbing the cup with the hot chocolate in it and handing it to the young boy.

"Thanks" said Rachel, looking to him with a smile and then looked at Jayden. "What do we say Jay"

"Thank you Kurt" he replied.

"You're very welcome" said Kurt, with a smile and glanced back over to the counter to make sure that the staff member who was working with him, was okay.

Seeing that they were Kurt perched himself on the edge of the sofa. "There are also a couple of small frothed milks for the little ones there"

"That's sweet Kurt, you didn't have to do that" said Mikki, looking to him.

"Anything for my fave customers" replied Kurt, with a smile. "So how is Mason now?"

"Better, thankfully" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, it does look like Blaine was finally able to get at least some sleep" replied Kurt.

"Hmm, and thank you for hyping him up on coffee Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile. "It was like having three kids that night at home"

Kurt laughed. "Hey the guy looked like he needed it"

"Yes, wife however who had had a long day of fussing from both babies. Didn't" said Mikki.

"I think that would have actually been funny to see" said Rachel, as she placed down the small cup the frothed milk had been in for Elisabeth and then grabbed her own cup of tea. "You having to deal with a hypo Blaine"

Mikki looked at her friend. "It was so not"

"Well I'm sorry" replied Kurt. "I will make sure to limit his coffees in the future"

Mikki nodded as Madison started to fuss in the stroller, and she went to put Mason back in it to take her daughter out.

"I can hold him" said Kurt.

Mikki looked at her. "You don't mind?"

"No of course not" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"Okay thanks" said Mikki, as she passed Mason over to Kurt and got Madison out of the stroller.

As soon as she was in Mikki's arms, Madison stopped fussing. "Wasn't anyone paying attention to you baby girl" said Mikki, placing kisses over the little girls face.

"Da" said Madison.

"Yes your daddy, will be here soon" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So you're in the city to meet them here?" asked Kurt, who was now helping Mason drink from the little cup of milk.

"Actually, we've got tickets to go and see Love Never Dies tonight" replied Rachel.

"Oh wow, I've been dying to see that" said Kurt. "I keep trying to drop Dave hints, but that guy can be so clueless sometime"

"Maybe need to be more persuasive Kurt" said Mikki, as she grabbed the small cup of frothed milk for Madison.

"Like you are with Blaine?" asked Kurt, looking to her with a smile.

"Oh please" replied Mikki. "We haven't done anything in months remotely like that. Demanding kids see to us being interrupted always at the worse moment"

"Okay, I don't really want to know" said Kurt.

"Yeah, me either" replied Rachel, shaking her head.

"Easy for you to say, you're pregnant" said Mikki. "And meanwhile I've not had a decent orgasm in a really long time"

"Yeah too much information, definitely too much information" said Kurt.

"Well I'm frustrated" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah, in more ways than one obviously" said Kurt.

Mikki nodded as Rachel laughed. "Well there is always tonight"

"Probably going to be so tired, that the two of us will just want sleep, since know that there will be no screaming kids at three in the morning to wake us up" replied Mikki.

"I'm confused" said Kurt. "Where will your kids be?"

"Jayden and Elisa are staying the night at Ryder's apartment" said Rachel.

"And the twins are going to be with Kitty and Clint for the night" added Mikki.

"Nice" said Kurt, with a nod.

"Yes, all of us seriously need some adult time" said Rachel.

"Well you don't" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "But I definitely do"

Rachel laughed as Mikki put down the cup of frothed milk that she had given Madison, and went to get her own cup of coffee.

"Da" said Madison, pointing in the direction of the door.

Mikki looked at her daughter as she took a sip of the coffee. "Yeah soon, little miss"

"Da, da, da, da" said Madison over and over, and Mikki looked to her daughter, then hearing Blaine's voice with a laugh replying "Hi, hi, hi hi" back to her.

"Okay miss smarty pants" said Mikki, with a laugh as Blaine came around to the sofa and sat down.

"Hi" he said, quickly kissing Mikki, as Puck who was also with him sat on the arm of the chair that Rachel was in and quickly kissed her also.

"Hi as well" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Madison tried to squirm her way over to Blaine.

"Careful sweetie, hot coffee here" said Mikki, lifting up the arm with coffee in and then the other one so that Madison could move over to sit on Blaine.

"Two times in one day guys, I'm shocked" said Kurt, looking to the two guys with a laugh.

"Yeah, well we're heading to see some musical tonight" said Puck.

"Love Never Dies, Noah" replied Rachel, looking at him.

"It's a continuation of Phantom" said Blaine.

"Yeah, he's bad arse" said Puck.

"Well actually he's borderline creepy" said Kurt. "His obsession with Christine, yeah that was just creepy"

"It kind of was" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"As long as it doesn't bore me, we're good" said Puck.

Rachel looked at her husband, shaking her head as Jayden went over to Kurt, holding out his cup.

"More" he said.

Kurt looked at him. "So you finished, huh"

"Yeah, wonder what had him so quiet" said Puck, looking over to his son.

"Hot chocolate" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Of course" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I think you will have to ask your dad and mom that" said Kurt, looking to Rachel.

"Maybe just a half one" replied Rachel. "Or he's likely to give Ryder hell tonight"

"Sure I can do that" said Kurt, standing up and passing Mason back over to Mikki and then looking to Puck and Blaine. "Did you guys want any coffee?"

"Yeah, sure you know what we have" said Puck.

"That be great, thanks Kurt" said Blaine, as Mikki shook her head.

"Apparently you're only allowed to have one coffee a day from here" said Kurt, looking to Blaine.

"What" said Blaine, looking at him. "Who said that"

"Your wife" replied Kurt, pointing to Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Okay what the heck"

"Do I need remind you about the other night" said Mikki. "Hyperactive Blaine"

"Oh that wasn't Kurt's fault" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I had like another five coffees at work"

"Hmm, well okay" said Mikki, with a nod and then looked at Kurt. "But make it a de caff one"

"Sure" replied Kurt, with a laugh as headed back to behind the counter to make the orders up.

"I hate you" said Blaine, looking to Mikki.

"Okay" replied Mikki with a nod. "I'll make it up to you tonight"

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "Kid free house. Cannot wait"

"Not wanting to know" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Know what?" asked Puck, looking to her.

"What your cousin and best friend are going to be doing tonight" replied Rachel. "Mik's already divulged a little too much information"

"What kind of information?" asked Puck.

"Believe me when I say you're better off not knowing" said Rachel, with a laugh and looked over to Mikki and Blaine; who were talking in a low voice to one another and laughing.

Puck looked to him also. "Yeah I get it. Say no more"

Kurt came over with the orders, handing to them Puck and Blaine.

"Is this really de caff?" asked Blaine, as he took the cup from Kurt.

"Yes" replied Kurt, nodding. "Do you really think I want a pissed off Mikki on my case"

"Her coffee addiction is worse than mine" said Blaine, looking to Kurt and than his wife.

"I may have a few cups a day" replied Mikki. "But I've never been bouncing off the walls like you were"

Blaine looked at her and frowned, taking a sip of the coffee. "This is totally disgusting you know that right"

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll survive" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "And you can come and get a cup of coffee here tomorrow morning"

"So I get the pleasure of seeing all of you again tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"Well we do have to come and pick up our kids from their sitters" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Who will be gladly handing them back, I'm sure" said Puck.

"Maybe your kids" said Mikki, looking to her cousin with a smile.

"No more like your kids" fired back Puck.

Mikki poked her tongue out at him, and the others laughed; seeing that nothing had changed between the two of them despite themselves having children of their own.

"So when you guys finish up with them, we should be heading over to the apartments" said Rachel.

"Sure" replied Puck. "Where are the cars?"

"At the apartment block parked in the spaces for 19 and 20" replied Rachel. "It was such a nice day out we walked from there, and since it would be easier than trying to park around the coffee shop"

"And we're catching the subway and walking to dinner and the theatre tonight" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, putting the coffee cup on the table. "I can't drink any more of that, it's disgusting"

"Thanks Blaine" said Kurt, looking to him with a laugh.

"No offence" replied Blaine. "I just don't like de caff"

"Ohh poor baby" said Mikki, looking to her husband. "I'll make it up to you tonight"

"You better" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and quickly kissed him.

"Okay, you two stop being inappropriate" said Puck, as he put down his now empty coffee cup. "We should be going, especially if we have to all change"

"Definitely" replied Rachel. "Mikki and I need time to get beautiful"

"Well see that's where you're both wrong" said Kurt. "Both already are"

"Aww thank you Kurt" said Rachel, with a smile as Mikki and Blaine put Madison and Mason into their stroller.

"Jay, buddy" said Puck, looking over to his son. "You finished your drink?"

Jayden looked at him and nodded. "Another" he said, holding up the cup.

"No, not now" replied Puck, shaking his head. "Heading over to Uncle Ry's and I think he said he's getting pizza"

"Pizza" said Jayden, standing up and going over to Puck.

Puck nodded and grabbed the empty cup of Jayden placing it on the table.

Kurt grabbed the empty tray that was on the table and placed the used cups onto it. "So are Brittany and Sam going with you also?"

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "We asked but Sam said he was saving money for a birthday present for Britts, so couldn't afford it"

"Do you have any idea what he's buying her?" asked Mikki, looking to her husband.

"Nope, he won't say" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Maybe it's an engagement ring" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"You never know" replied Rachel, as she stood up and put Elisabeth into her stroller and clipped her in.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Kurt" said Mikki as she stood up and pushed the stroller out a little bit more into the main area.

"Sure guys" replied Kurt, with a smile. "Have a great night"

"I'm sure we will" said Blaine.

"Not needing to know Anderson" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I was talking about the show" replied Blaine, looking to his best friend. "Get your mind out of the gutter Puckerman"

Puck laughed as did the others.

"Well I'm not, when I say we will have a really great night" said Mikki, with a smile.

"That's the Anderson, you should be telling off" said Kurt, with a laugh.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, later Kurt"

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Bye guys" replied Kurt, and the four adults plus the four children exited the coffee shop.

Kurt smiled to himself, as he went over to the rubbish bin and tipped the empty tray of cups into it; when he first became a barista he thought it would be a great job to help pay the bills and that. Never in a million years back then, did he ever see himself owning a coffee shop. However for whatever reason his life decided to turn out that way, he was thankful. Not only did he have a job that he loved, he also had some pretty great friends as well.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _So what did everyone think of the little look into that of Kurt? It was definitely a lot of fun_ _to write, and there is a lot of more one shots planned, involving some of the other characters_ _within my story, and what we maybe didn't get to see within in the main one. So do keep an eye_ _out for them!_

 _And yes you did read correctly, Rachel and Puck are having another baby; and just maybe there was_ _another little bit of foreshadowing there as well!_

 _Until then, thanks for reading!_

 _Kisses,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo (and the ever crazy Luna, who is telling you know who just how much she loves_ _him! I feel a StarKid ban coming on for her!) xxxx_


End file.
